Transylvanian Concubine
by gothmiko
Summary: AU,Ceres needs cash and info, she decides to enter Hellsing. All she has to do is stay a week at a castle. Problem is, she runs into her past and future when she meets the resident. There are many types of damnation in the world. Finished
1. Challenged

Challenged 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreams/ Flashbacks_

Stressed Words

* * *

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished in eternal damnation. Amen," a woman said as she waited in the cool of night.

The yellow moon waded in the crimson sky as it watched the land below. Its eerie light shone down upon the snow of the cold country. Ice blue eyes hardened at the monstrosity approaching. Raising the 9mm to a perfect headshot, peach slender fingers gently squeezed the trigger. The ghoul turned to dust at the first impact of the silver bullet. Its black holed eyes and mummified gray skin were forever gone in a pile of ash. A frustrated growl escaped the thinned and firm lips of the blonde.

"Sir Integral," an aged voiced said, hiding the concern so not to anger the blonde.

"That was the second one, who's the next challenger?" Integral asked as her blue eyes studied one of the dulled spikes. "Walter?"

"The next choice is a young woman of Gypsy descent," Walter began to explain.

"Female?" Integral asked with a raised brow.

"Her name is Ceres Victoria, she is also an ex-cop," Walter finished as he handed Integral a paper. Integral dusted her gray suit off before she took the paper from Walter's gloved hand.

"Ex-cop?" Integral asked as she read the file.

"She was forced to a leave of absence when she witnessed her guardian killed," Walter explained.

"Is the girl of sound mind?" Integral asked.

"Very sound of mind…she aware of vampires and lycanthropes," Walter said, trying to sway her choice in favor.

"Is she a virgin?" Integral asked.

"Yes…but…"

"But what?" Integral inquired.

"She has a gift," Walter spoke.

"What type?" Integral asked.

"She can control lightening to a various degree," Walter stated.

"Various degree," Integral repeated, she seemed to catch all the catches.

"She can't fully control her ability," Walter said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wonderful. I can tell you want her here…do you think she'll make a difference?" Integral seriously asked.

"Her family line begins at the same time of Elizabeth Bathory," Walter said immediately gaining Integral's full attention.

"How soon can she be here?" Integral asked.

"By tomorrow night," Walter said as he bowed and walked off.

Integral frowned and gazed up at the yellow moon, it had red splotches on it. She turned her attention to the old castle. If possible, she frowned even more. Ever since the first Hellsing had failed, it had become a mission to destroy the creature within those walls. The first Hellsing was not a total failure; he had managed to bind the creature within the walls. Unfortunately, the seal used to bind the creature was fading…and fast. When the seal faded the creature would have one chance to break the seal, he would have to find someone of the blood that sired him and of the blood of Hellsing.

Integral smirked as she put her white gloves on, there was no one else of Hellsing blood but her left, she was the only one left of the great line. She'd shoot herself in the skull before she turned vampire. Walking closer to the castle walls, she reached out and touched the stone inscription. It had one day appeared, neither she nor Walter had a direct fact about it. She had a feeling this inscription held a type of key to what she wasn't sure of. She ran her gloved fingers over it once more before she turned and walked away.

_Blood of my Blood,_

_Can raise me,_

_Flesh of flesh,_

_Can bind me_

_Soul of my Soul,_

_Can set me free._

'I'll find you, just like my ancestor did. Only I won't just kill your maker…I'll silence you forever,' Integral promised as she disappeared into the woods.

"Blood of my Blood," a voice darkly laughed.

Sort blue eyes snapped open from a dream filled sleep. Pushing themselves to a sitting position, they stared up at the hole. Running a delicate ivory tone hand through strawberry blonde hair with a sigh, they softly cursed. Looking up at the hole, they noticed the edges blackened and a perfect view of the blue sky. Sighing they rolled off the bed and onto their feet and groggily made their way to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection, she bared her teeth. Reaching over she began to brush; tracing her human fang with the toothbrush, she shook herself from the action.

Rinsing her mouth, she smiled her pearly white smile and began to wash her hands. She let the water run over her palms and stared at the tattoos that always be there. A thin lightening bolt on each palm would remind her everyday that she was not normal. She frowned at the marks wishing they would go away, but at last, they would remind her of herself and her heritage. Turning off the water and drying her hands she walked towards her dresser, it was her mother's. The mother she had never known because she died during labor, she was electrocuted. Sighing she pulled out pair of fingerless black gloves.

The gloves weren't cotton or leather; they were a special type of rubber that wasn't a conductor. They stopped all conducting of electricity she could form or borrow. She quickly pulled on a scarlet sweater and dark blue jeans before she ran to the corner of her room. She picked up her backpack and threw it on her bed. She checked her supplies and gave a faint smile of satisfaction. Walking to her mini-bookcase she stared at the picture of herself and her father. Her father was dressed in his cop uniform and she was only six and on his shoulders. She forced a smile out trying to show him she was happy. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed again.

She eased a true smile out at some happy memories that were beginning to fade with time, nine years she had last seen him. Nine years since he had been declared deceased. She could almost hear his voice telling her to take one step at a time. Packing the picture frame in her pack she sat on the edge of her bed. She stared at her gloved hands and tried to summon her power. She received squat and was happy about it. She looked up when she heard knocks on the door. Three even knocks. She ran over to the door and opened it.

She smiled at the aging man who appeared to be in his early forties late thirties. He wore a black business suit and a monocle over one eye. She briefly wondered if his vision was bad in that one eye. Shaking the notion in her head, she bowed.

"Ceres Victoria I presume," he stated more then asked.

"Yes and you are?" Ceres asked and answered.

"I am Walter of the Hellsing organization," he introduced.

"I'm already packed," she said.

"Very good, then lets be leaving," he said in an even tone.

She nodded before she picked up her backpack and a small handbag. Walter offered to carry one and she politely declined. She started to walk towards the staircase going down when she noticed he was going to the roof entrance. She followed him to the roof where she her ride. A black copter sat on her apartment roof with the gold lettering of Hellsing on the side. He placed her bags in a secure cabinet before he seated himself in the pilot's chair. She sat in the chair next to him and buckled up.

She noted that the engine was silent. Turning her attention outside she watched them rise from her roof, and she briefly wondered if there was anyone watching. Ceres sat back and stared out the window at the passing buildings, it had reminded her of the previous copter trip. She was being rushed to the hospital alongside the corpse of her guardian. Slightly shivering she reached up and grasped the silver cross that hung from her neck. It had been two months since that day.

"Was that cross a gift?" Walter asked. She stopped grasping the plain silver cross and looked over at him in surprise, most didn't ask about her treasure.

"More like a memento then a gift…thought you could call it a gift," She answered. Ceres went back to her silence and Walter noticed the girl saddening at each moment.

"Why did you sign up for the Hellsing project?" Walter asked in attempts to take her mind off the sad moments.

"Personally, I need the money and for a friend," She answered.

"It's all for quick cash?" Walter asked.

"No…I'm hopping to prove something to myself and find connections," She answered.

"Connections…what type?" Walter asked in slight confusion. Ceres sadly sighed as she looked back out the window.

"I'm hoping to find the Lycanthrope leader in Romania," Ceres truthfully said.

"Lycanthrope," Walter repeated while wondering how much this girl knew.

"It sounds crazy…but I know what I saw. I saw a man change into a large vicious beast," Ceres explained as she turned her gaze to her hands in her lap. Walter looked over and noticed her fists were clenched tight, he was about to say something, but she began again.

"I didn't have my gun on me when it happened…I was in church and it didn't seem right to bring a gun into a church. The man was waiting for us in the nude at the front of the church. He changed into a man wolf before I could blink. He lunged and my guardian pushed me away and took the attack. Father Anderson got his throat torn out and I sat in shock and watched. I finally grabbed a large silver cross and stabbed it in the eye. It knocked me away and broke three of my ribs. I called for help and it vanished…but it was too late."

"He protected you," Walter tried to justify; he could tell the girl blamed herself.

"I don't need the situation sugarcoated, I should of acted faster and not froze…I guess that's why I'm still nicknamed kitten on the force," she sadly said, a hint of resentment coated her voice.

"Things happen for a reason," Walter said out of experience.

"He died on the copter…but before he did…he pressed his silver cross into my hand and then the Vatican took his body," Ceres explained. Walter remained silent knowing the girl was contemplating the events.

Ceres leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. She let the ride to Romania lull her to sleep. Before she fell asleep, she wished that she was safe in her dreams, but in reality, wishes don't always come true.

* * *

_"Daddy!" A ten-year-old girl frantically whispered. Pushing open the squad car door, she left it open as she stood outside. She stared at the building in hesitation before she shivered; a chill always seemed to be with her._

_"Go on up," a voice darkly urged as whisper on the wind._

_Her blue eyes widened and roamed the surrounding area, searching for the faint voice. Goosebumps formed and she quickly ran to the open door. She listened to it squeak as the wind blew. She knew her father told her to stay in the car no matter what, she also knew he followed a person into the building. There was a woman being forced along with a male and he was off duty but closest to the area. A light bulb on a string swung back and forth, as it flickered every now an then. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked forward into the darkness._

_She came to a set of rotten steps and she held her breath, she could her talking. Breathing normally, she carefully walked up the steps. She counted twenty steps before she came to the first door. Voices became clearer as she neared the second doorway; the door was smashed up. She peered around the corner and held in a gasp. Her father was on the floor with both his arms bent in weird angles. Her attention turned to the man who let the woman fall to the floor._

_A red liquid trail ran down her neck, as her eyes were open in shock. The body was limp, and Ceres knew that this wasn't good. She looked down and saw her father's gun by her feet. She reached down and picked it up. She watched the man grab her father by the hair and pull him up to eyelevel. She squeezed the handle and clicked the safety off. The man tore her father's throat out before she could react. He threw him down as blood gushed out. She ran to his side with tears in her eyes. The police sirens were there. The man laughed._

_She stood up and pointed the gun at the man. His red eyes danced in laughter as he stared at her._

_"He's scum," she heard the voice whisper._

_She cocked the gun and the man's eyes flashed in fear his fangs still elongated and coated in blood._

_"Kill the maggot vampire," the voice whispered. _

_The man growled and crouched low preparing a strike as she hesitated._

_"Kill him…it's only fair," the voice persuaded._

_She glared at the creature and emptied the rounds into his chest. He yelled as the bullets punctured his heart. The cops entered as his body exploded into a pile of dust and she let the gun hit the floor.

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Obviously, this is AU, this is also my first Hellsing Fic attempt so please tell me if I should continue or not or what could be fixed


	2. The Castle

The Castle

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/ Dreams_

**Stressed**

* * *

Staring at the old castle she sighed, it wasn't what she had expected. She had grabbed her bags and walked outside to a tent that apparently had a heater in it. She had been disappointed to find that the castle was a little more worn down. She had seen pictures of it and knew that it wasn't going to be a picnic. Strangely enough, the dull spikes sticking from the ground didn't scare her, she felt as if she'd scene worse. She had been seated inside the tent and was now watched a blonde hair woman called 'Sir Integral' collect some items.

As if psychic the blonde looked up at Ceres, she slightly gulped and nervously smiled. The woman seemed bored and a bit tense. Ceres had been startled to find someone with the exact blue eyes as hers and she wondered if the woman was startled. Shrugging it off for another time to ponder she watched Integra closely. She clasped her hands together with her elbows on the table.

"I suppose you're wondering exactly what you're here to do," Integra calmly said as she stared through her glasses at Ceres.

"I know this is Vlad's castle or better known as Dracula," Ceres said. Integra raised an eyebrow and wondered if the use of present tense was a mistake or not.

"You seem like a smart girl, so I'll let you in on something. This is not a game show or some fake reality TV," Integra seriously began. "I am a descendent of Van Hellsing and I am searching the castle for the real vampire."

"Cool," Ceres said knowing that this was the truth.

"If you can aid in the capture or destruction of this vampire then I will pay you…but know that you are risking your life," Integral warned.

"I risk my life as a cop and have nothing that will miss me if I'm gone…but I have my own reasons for doing this," Ceres stated as she stared at Integral.

"I find that people that have a reason to live fight to stay alive," Integral said.

"I have reason…just not one I want to share," Ceres calmly said as she blinked.

"Very well, but there are a few things you should be aware of," Integral began.

"Garlic doesn't work, the only thing that does is silver and holy objects," Ceres said as if repeating a code of life. Integral raised an eyebrow and truly wondered if there was more to this young woman.

"I suppose you know to aim for the heart or head and to stay away from the basement." Integral questioned.

"Knew the first but not about the basement," Ceres said as she stood.

"Do you have weapons?" Integral asked.

"I knew that this wasn't a ghost hunt so I brought in my own weapons," Ceres assured.

"Very well," Integral said as she passed a talkie to Ceres. She took it and clipped it to her belt. "Channel seven is the link Walter and I are on."

"What do you want me to do exactly?" Ceres asked.

"Try and find where the vampire sleeps and any information…but don't touch the seals," Integral said as a final warning.

Ceres nodded and walked out of the tent and towards the castle. The sun would set in a few hours. She could the other woman's eyes on her and she wondered if this vampire hunting made the woman so cold. Deciding not to think about other people's lives, she returned her focus to the castle. She stood in front of the massive door and she noticed the metal rings to pull open the door. She reached for the ring, but stopped when she noticed writing on the wall. She traced the writing with her fingers and stared at it.

"Blood of my blood, can raise me. Flesh of flesh, can bind me. Soul of my Soul, can set me free," Ceres repeated as she pondered the writing.

'Where have I heard this?' She thought as she really concentrated on the words. Her eyes widened in recognition, she remembered.

"Innocence taken by fate, a cruel hand opens the eyes. Flesh bounds me to this existence, blood bathes me. An act of God that can be turned," she repeated from memory.

'My grandmother had this written in a book…but what was the rest?' Ceres thought as she glared at the writing.

"Ceres, are you going in?" a voice came through the talkie. She jumped, as she was startled, she frowned and answered.

"Yeah…just admiring the words," Ceres said as she imagined the Integral rolling her eyes.

As expected, there was no answer from Integral. Ceres pulled open the door and found that the wood was lighter than it looked. She gazed around her surrounding and took note that there was a stone staircase leading to the second floor and that there were three dark halls. One hall to the left, one right, and one down the middle behind the stone staircase. She walked over to go down the hall to the left and found that it wasn't that decayed by time. There was an old fashioned kitchen with a fireplace like stove. She noticed a wooden door and went to touch it. Her fingers gently touched the wood and she shivered, deciding to declare it a pantry she left.

She went down the middle hall and found that there were other rooms, but an old and dying garden was in the back. Thinking it was strange; she didn't bother with the right hall. Standing on the first stair she wondered if she should seek a bedroom on the second floor. Deciding she could be safer since the window was higher up she passed a room with a hug and moldy tub and finally a decent room. The curtains were red and torn and it looks like the frame from a bed was falling apart. She checked the closet and deemed it safe with no secret entrances. She placed a cross over the door to be safe. She closed and locked the window and placed another cross.

Sighing she unrolled her sleeping bag and pulled out extra blankets, she had a feeling she'd be up all night. She touched the plain silver cross on her neck and sighed. Pulling her small handbag to herself, she unzipped it. She pulled out her .357 python and 9mm. Placing an ammo belt around her waist she put loaded the guns and put them each on their own side with matching bullets. She finally pulled out her last resort weapon, even though she had more guns with silver bullets.

Her tanto was a last resort she would use if out of bullets. The handle was made out of silver wrapped in black leather, the blade was the cross she used to stab out the eye of the lycanthrope that attacked her and killed her guardian. She promised to kill that Lycanthrope with the tanto even if it would kill her in process it was a promise. The blade was also dipped in holy water as an added bonus. The sheath was mad out of oak and some other stuff she didn't care about. She strapped her tanto to her right side out of the way of her guns.

She placed a cross on the entrance to the room for good measure. The room began to darken and she looked out the window. The sun was setting. She didn't know if she felt relieved of scared, but she pushed the emotion aside. She was not to leave the castle for a week. Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside her new room. She glanced to the sides and didn't notice anything strange. She didn't go down the hall she was in all the way, so she decided to do that first. Taking a candle from a nearby table, she lit it and began to walk to her right. The darkness was comforting in knowing that so far that was all there was.

She let her right hand trace the wall as she walked. She found no other doors on her side; she made a mental not to check for secret rooms in the morning. She came to an open window and she stared outside. The moon was already full in its glory while it sat in the red sky. Ceres tilted her head and thought that it must suck to be bound to the night all the time. There was another hall to her left so she leaned against the wall to her right. The candle blew out as a stray stream of air came in. Cussing to herself, she removed her gloves and stuck them in her pocket.

Holding the candle close to her thumb and index finger, she prepared to try and make a spark. No one was around and the lighting wouldn't be strong enough to break a hole through the ceiling. Counting to three she snapped and nothing happened. She snapped another three times in frustration and growled when nothing happened. Becoming more annoyed she heard chuckling from within the shadowed hall. Stopping her actions, she focused in on the darkened hall. She knew it wasn't Integral and Walter, they had told her they wouldn't enter the castle without contacting her first.

"That's not the proper way to light a candle," a voice whispered in her ear. She froze and dropped the candle. This same voice told her to kill the vampire when she first saw it kill her father.

The safety was off of her gun, but she couldn't tell where he was. She didn't want to risk pissing the thing off by drawing her gun and firing blindly, she wanted to make sure every shot counted

"Very wise police girl. It's good not to attack when you don't know where your **prey** is," the voice congratulated.

She frowned, the voice wasn't supposed to congratulate her or know her reasons. Her eyes widened briefly as she thought about her situation.

'Shit…he can read minds,' she cursed in her head as she backed up to her left away from the dead.

"Cussing isn't becoming for you," the voice scolded.

"Invading my privacy is becoming for you," she shot back.

She could of jumped out of the window in shock. He was laughing openly at her. Ceres frowned not liking that he thought her a joke. Focusing in on the laughter she noted that it was coming from all around her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think quietly, if that was possible. The hallway to her left seemed like a good idea so she took another step to brace herself. The laughter had died down and she lunged ahead to the left hallway in attempts of escaping the crazed voice. She could have sworn she saw a grin in the shadows behind her. The laughter started again and she kept running.

'What is this thing…a hyena?' She thought as she ran, the laughter was about to drive her crazy. She then noticed it died down to a very dark chuckle.

"I am not a scavenger, but I am a predator," the voice stated. Turning to her left again she stumbled as she hit a broken table.

She was on the second floor with a crazed disembodied voice. The window in front of her was looking good right about know. Ceres briefly wondered if the glassless window had been put there for her to jump out of. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave the castle, but she wasn't leaving, leaving. She was just temporarily jumping out of the window until she could get another plan. The window was approaching faster and she decided what to do. She lunged through the opening and into the night sky, the moonlight behind her.

Her blue eyes quickly noted the stars and the snowy ground before reality hit her and hard.

* * *

Author's Note:  
If I don't get more reviews I may take the story down, so please review and tell me what's what

fireinu-thanks for being the first reviewer!

NalaravatheRed-thanks and I'll see about writing more


	3. Prince of Shadows

"Come to me…and with violence we'll discover, what will make us free"

Wolfsheim (Approaching Light Speed)

* * *

Prince of Shadows

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/ Dreams_

**Stressed**

* * *

Integral stood at the side of the castle with Walter slightly behind her. The sun was beginning to set. She had watched the young girl put a cross at the window and try to close the tattered drapes. She now stood within the shadows of the woods watching the window with no glass. Something called her there and she seemed to be drawn towards the area. Her ice blue eyes glared at the window for a few moments before she sighed. Turning to leave she heard laughter. Her attention switched back to the window and her eyes widened in shock. 

Ceres lunged out of the window; she briefly noticed Integral and Walter. Walter pulled at his black gloves. She slightly yelped as a shadow engulfed her body. Those crimson eyes were everywhere.

"Should we relieve her now?" Walter asked. Integral stared up at the spot the girl had vanished with a smirk. This girl just proved how weak the seal was becoming.

"No…she's still alive," Integral said as she walked away.

* * *

Ceres curled up into a ball and grunted when she hit something solid. Opening her blue eyes, she knew she wasn't dead. Quickly sitting up she took note of all the lit candles around her. Looking down she saw she was on an old table. Her face slightly paled as she remembered the window and those eyes. Pulling out her gun she made sure it was ready to fire. Pushing herself to her knees, she studied the room. No windows were present and there was a coffin in the far right hand corner. The candles gave off an eerie shadow to each object. 

Aiming the gun towards what she guessed as stairs, she steadied herself. The footsteps slowly approached with gentle taps. The footsteps stopped and she wondered what had happened. She couldn't hear anything but silence. Rolling to her side, she aimed the gun behind her. She couldn't help but glare at the person or creature in her view. His smile was wide and dark; it wasn't a smile of good intentions. This smile spoke words to her; it plainly said 'I have a new toy to torture.'

The yellow glasses he wore hid his eyes, which she had a feeling were crimson. The smile turned to a grin as he circled around the table. He stopped at the far end of the table, his gray suit hidden by that long red trench coat. His red hat hid most of his hair and face at the right angels. That entire outfit emphasized his sickly grin, and those pearly white fangs. She aimed her gun and gave her own smirk as she backed away and off the table.

"Aiming a gun at me?" He asked as he watched her movements.

"I'm not aiming at you, I'm aiming at the person behind you," Ceres dryly said although her nervousness bit at her mind.

"It's not good to lie Ceres," the man scolded.

"Who are you?" Ceres asked in confusion.

The man vanished from her view. She scanned the room and cursed at herself for not just shooting. What did her friend always tell her? Shoot and ask questions later. She didn't know how, but she could feel his aura around the room moving within the shadows. Turning to where it felt the strongest she took aim. He appeared five feet away from her and she gasped. She pulled the trigger and blew his shoulder off. Her eyebrows creased in the middle as she watched his shoulder reform. She fired more rounds into him until her clip was empty. He just kept regenerating.

Dropping the gun, she pulled out her tanto. She knew for a fact that those bullets were silver and blessed. He tilted his head forward and smirked as one crimson eye gazed at her. She dropped into a fighting stance and prepared for the worse. He removed his hat and placed it on the table. He then calmly took his glasses off as if he was ignoring her. He then pulled out a chair and stared at her. She couldn't believe this corpse.

'Stupid corpse,' she angrily thought.

"I am not a corpse…a corpse is lifeless and unmoving," he calmly said with a smirk.

"Stay out of my mind," she warned.

"I am not in your mind, you merely think loud," he taunted her with a smirk.

A chair near her pushed out and he nodded his head to the seat. She glared at the seat and pushed it back in. The chair moved back out again and she frowned.

"I must insist," he said as he motioned to the seat. She sheathed her tanto and reached for the extra gun at her hip. She sat down and placed the gun within easy reach.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Ceres demanded right off.

"Would you like me to?" He asked with grin while making sure to show his fangs.

"Not particularly," Ceres responded.

"Alucard," he said as he leaned ahead.

"Excuse me?" She asked in confusion.

"You may call me Alucard," he simply said.

"So you're the vampire trapped her?" She asked as she traced the butt of her gun.

"Temporarily trapped," he corrected.

"That's right…the seals are fading," she said.

"What brings you to my home policewoman?" Alucard asked as he watched her blue eyes move to meet his crimson.

"Money and other stuff," she simply said.

"Money…such a nasty object," Alucard said with distaste.

"It makes the world go round," she said as she stared at him.

"Are you here to try and study me or are you here to kill me?" Alucard inquired.

"A little of both," she truthfully answered.

Silence quickly overtook the table and she didn't want to look away. If she looked away, he could simply vanish again. She noted he also wore plain white gloves. Picking up her gun, she turned placed it in her belt. Alucard grinned and tilted his head in confusion.

"Getting comfortable?" He asked with his grin still in place.

"No," she simply answered with her own grin.

Ceres stood up and pushed the chair back in, while keeping her stare on Alucard. Pulling her cross from her underneath her shirt, she laid it in between her breasts. Alucard seemed to be staring at the cross with a slight frown. She cleared her throat trying to direct his attention. His crimson eyes moved from the cross and lingered on her neck before they came to her own blue eyes. His face was relaxed and his body showed no signs of movement. She wondered what that body would look like truly dead. It would be a shame to have to forever close those eyes.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, as he remained lax.

"I'm not leaving the castle," she assured.

His finger traced a pattern in the dusk as he sighed and looked down. His stopped the brief movement and looked up. The humor was replaced with a look of restraint and dark longing.

"I can't leave the castle to feed," he stated as he grinned and showed his fangs.

"Too bad so sad," Ceres said slightly mocking him with pity.

"I'd watched that tongue…you never know where it could end up," he vaguely warned. Her cheeks turned pink, but she didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

Ceres turned around and made her way through the candlelight. She heard the faint chuckling of the one called Alucard. Her foot touched the first step and she fell forward to her hands and knees. Her eyes widened in anger as they fell to nothing but dust. She looked over at Alucard and glared daggers at him. He merely kept chuckling at her plight and embarrassment. She calmly pushed herself to her feet and pulled out her other gun. She fired to shots off and nailed him in the head. Smiling in brief satisfaction she watched as his body melted into an odd pile of red goo. Standing in the shadows, she watched the goo.

Laughter echoed throughout the room and she covered her ears in a futile attempt to block it. The goo melted into the shadows and she saw that same crazy grin. Red eyes opened and he let his tongue hang out in a mocking manner. Growling at him, she fired three shots at him. The bullets embedded themselves into the old stone walls. Cursing at the situation, she realized she had one bullet left. The grin and eyes vanished from her view. Keeping her arm steady, she prepared to fire at any moment.

"One bullet…care for a game of Russian roulette?" He taunted her from the shadows.

"That's the only game I play," she whispered as she pushed her back to the wall.

The room went silent and she stared into each shadow making sure he wasn't waiting. Gasping, she felt his arms pin her arms to her sides, and one held her across the waist. The pressure on her arm made her lose her hold on the gun. The gun casually floated to the table away from her and she narrowed her eyes in anger. Fear never made a difference, but anger could always make you act. Her heart began to beat faster and she knew that her mind didn't comprehend the situation yet. Her life was close to an end, a pathetic one at that.

'I don't want to die as food,' she declared to herself.

She stomped on his right foot and found that he laughed at the attempt. She hurt her heel on his black boot. Growling she head butted him and groaned as her vision blurred.

'I'm to weak,' she panicked in her mind.

The memory of her father dying flashed before her eyes. She could see her herself frozen in fear. The memory of her and her guardian came next. Being to weak to take the attack from the lycanthrope, having to watch it tear out her guardian's throat. She felt the fangs graze against her soft skin. She could feel him adding pressure, preparing to puncture her skin. That's when she felt it. Her hands began to tingle and burn. She could feel the air become warm around her body. He seemed to stop adding pressure to her neck.

"I won't be…your prey!" Ceres yelled as bolts of lightening crashed through the ceiling.

Her hands pulsed a bluish white light before her body was covered in the energy. She could see the energy from the lightening expanding within her mind. It was locked within a box in the far corners of her mind. It was like the lid was open and everything was spilling over. The energy around her body exploded removing Alucard from her. Looking around the room, her palms were open and the lightening bolts seemed to be glowing. She turned away from the room and looked behind her. There was strange goo splattered across the wall.

It seemed to be running down the walls to meet at a spot on the floor. She backed away from the goo and noticed a hole in the ceiling. She could see what looked like the kitchen. Looking at the table, she previously was one she jumped on top. The ceiling was only a few feet away from her reach. Crouching down she jumped and caught a loose stone. Swinging her arm up she grabbed another stone before the first one slipped beneath her. Pulling herself to the kitchen floor, she sighed in mild relief as sunlight bathed her skin. Backing away from the hole in the floor, she stared at half expecting something to come through it.

She sighed in relief when nothing came after her. Running a hand through her hair she stood up and stretched. She walked towards the window where the sunlight came through. Reaching to her side, she put her talkie on the table and her ammo belt. She cursed silently when she realized she left both guns down there. She jumped slightly when the talkie clicked on.

"Ceres Victoria, report outside to the tent," Integral's voice sounded.

"Great," Ceres muttered as she grabbed her ammo belt and made her way through castle and to the door.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope the characters didn't seem to out of character, please leave a review!

FF Reviewers:

**Valine**- this so far is leaning towards Alucard and Ceres

**Blood Thirsty Wolf-** I'll work on my grammar, promise

**Elijah Snow-** Thanks for the review, and I dislike how the anime portrayed Ceres.

**NalaravatheRed- **Ceres is there to gain some extra cash and find out if there are any local Lycanthropes. I think the Pairing will be A and C. You'll find out if she's related to Alucard's sire.

**Kage428 otaku428- **It'll be explained about how she knows about the inscriptions in chapter 4


	4. Of Myths and Legends

"Sorrow is their master  
Cackling with laughter  
now he's having just one piece of…"

Raputina (Transylvanian Concubine)

* * *

  
Of Myths and Legends

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

**Stressed

* * *

**

Her clothes were covered in dust and some various type of mold. The basement had seemed dry, yet there was mold on her. The gray mold didn't match her scarlet sweater. Sighing she entered the tent and did her best to smile. The smile made her appear as a child that had rolled around in the mud or basement cobwebs. Part of that could be noted as true. Turning her attention to Integral, she decided not to sit and ruin the nice seat. Integral's raised eyebrow spoke words to Ceres as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I have encountered the vampire," Ceres answered.

"Tilt your head to your left and right side," Integral ordered. Ceres sighed and did as she was told. Integral seemed to be looking for any bite marks.

"The first encounter was a success," Ceres stated despite her appearance.

"Did you learn anything about the target?" Integral asked.

'Besides the fact he wears a red trench and seems to turn into goo and shadows?' Ceres asked herself but chose to answer differently.

"He goes by the name Alucard," Ceres answered.

"Is that all you learned?" Integral doubtingly inquired.

"He can leave the castle for brief moments when he goes into the shadow realms," Ceres decided to satisfy her boss's curiosity.

"Is that all you learned?" Integral questioned as she stared at Ceres.

"I need a bigger gun," Ceres decided to state.

'What aren't you telling me?' Integral asked within her own mind.

"Very well…talk to Walter," Integral dismissed.

"Thank you Sir Integral," Ceres dutifully said and left.

She walked into another tent and found Walter polishing what looked like a mini tank cannon. He looked up and smiled at her before he placed it out the table in front of her. She looked at the mini cannon and frowned. Walter then placed a box of ammo next to the cannon.

"Meet your new best friend," Walter introduced as he motioned to the cannon.

"I can't lift **that**," she exclaimed in mild amusement.

"This is the anti-freak cannon," Walter began to explain. "It's a single bullet that is silver tipped and dipped in holy water."

Ceres stared at the bullet in disbelief it was the size of a can. She shook her head and smirked.

"I can't lift that," she repeated.

"Nothing to fear Ms. Victoria, it is made of a lightweight metal," he assured with his own smile.

He held the weapon out to her and she hesitated. Reaching her hands out she took the weapon and braced her self in case it tipped her. Her eyes widened in shock as she lifted it with slight ease. The thing weighed as much as a case of pop. She held it against her shoulder and balanced it out. She then set it back down on the table. She picked up the ammo and noted that the ammo was heavier than it appeared.

"Not bad," she commented as she gazed at it.

"Designed it myself," he commented.

"Thank you Walter," she honestly said.

"When I saw that shadow swallow you I knew you'd need a bigger gun," Walter confided.

"I knew I saw you and Sir Integral," Ceres said.

"Did Sir Integral inform you of the Vatican?" Walter asked as he watched her reaction.

Ceres went silent and her form rigid, "No."

"Then it's not my place to say," Walter sighed as he went back to cleaning a gun.

"Not my place," Ceres repeated as if in a memory. She then left the tent and walked back to the castle.

She traveled upstairs to the bathroom and sighed, there was no running water. She noticed a bucket and picked it up. Walking back down to the kitchen, she found a faucet that gave only cold water. Another sigh escaped her as she walked over to the stove and started a fire. When the bucket was filled, she placed it over the old fashioned stove. She slightly smirked when she saw a cauldron sitting there. Shrugging her shoulders she picked it up and filled that with water. She then replaced the bucket with the cauldron. She plugged the tub up and poured the hot water in. Walking back downstairs, she repeated the process three buckets later and four cauldron fills with it.

Ceres then gathered another outfit and a towel. She opened her towel on her bed and filled it with her shampoo and soap. Gathering her outfit in one arm and her supplies in the other, she walked to the bathroom. Placing her outfit on the counter and her towel on the side of the tub, she undressed. Stepping in the hot water, she hissed at the warmth. Easing herself in she smiled and relaxed. She didn't need any candles lit; there was enough sunlight in the halls. She lowered herself in the water and left her nose and eyes above the water. Her blue eyes reflected in the water surface and she left her face neutral.

'Not my place,' she repeated in her mind as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_The seven-year-old ran through her village with a red flower clutched in her palm. Her happy smile lit up the dreadful village as she ran to her grandmother's house. She came upon the stone house with the two windows and wooden door. She didn't bother to knock as she rushed inside the house. Her grandmother was standing over the stove mixing something within her pot. Ceres ran over and tugged at her grandmother's gray dress as she smiled at her. Hazel eyes with lines of age met youthful blue ones. Ceres held the red flower forward and the old woman frowned._

_"Ceres," she whispered in slight worry, "Where did you find this?"_

_"I found the flower in the woods south of here," Ceres replied._

_"Give it here," the old woman softly ordered._

_"What's wrong?" Ceres asked._

_Ceres went unanswered as her grandmother took a blood red petal and mixed into her pot. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration as she mixed repeatedly. The grandmother pulled out a bowl and poured a spoonful into the bowl. Ceres frowned when she noticed that the liquid was black. Her grandmother picked up a needle and then walked to table. She pulled out two chairs and motioned to Ceres to sit. Ceres sat down and watched as her grandmother dripped the needle in the black liquid. She then took hold of Ceres palm and stuck the needle in. Ceres whimpered and pulled her hand away._

_"It is for your own good," her grandmother said._

_"Yes Grandmother Hellsing," Ceres whispered as she held her palm out._

_"I am no longer Hellsing, I am a Victoria ever since I married you grandpa," her grandmother softly spoke._

_"Why did he leave?" Ceres innocently asked._

_"He needed to search for that monster," her grandmother answered._

_"Did he leave because of my father?" Ceres whispered._

_"No…he had other responsibilities," the grandmother assured._

_"What was wrong with my flower?" Ceres asked as she looked at it and noticed the missing petal._

_"Do you know what type of flower that is?" Her grandmother asked as she continued with the needle._

_"A red one," Ceres ignorantly answered._

_"It is a Blood flower," her grandmother excitedly answered._

_"Blood flower?" Ceres repeated in thought._

_"They say the Blood flower only grows around the Southern castle because of all the blood that was spilled," her grandmother informed._

_"Gross," Ceres cried as she remembered that it was part of the black ink._

_"They say the flower has special abilities," her grandmother quickly said as she wrapped the first palm. She then took the second palm._

_"Abilities?" Ceres asked in excitement. "Like mine?"_

_"This may help you control yours," her grandmother said._

_"While I was in the village a villager said I was from evil blood," Ceres calmly said as she swung her feet. Her grandmother briefly paused before shaking her head._

_"You are…we are," her grandmother informed._

_"So…am I evil?" Ceres asked as she stared at her wrapped palm._

_"No…you can choose to be evil like you can choose to be good," her grandmother stated._

_"Who was evil then?" Ceres innocently demanded._

_"My four times or more great grandmother," she answered._

_"You mean…"_

_"It is not good to speak her name," her grandmother explained._

_"Is that why your mother's mother changed her last name?" Ceres asked._

_"Yes, Bathory was a feared name, that is why we became the Walkers and then the Victorias," her grandmother said as she began to wrap the last palm._

_"This symbol will seal your powers so they won't run wild," the old woman sighed._

_"Thank you," Ceres said as she walked over to the kitchen counter._

_She noticed her grandmother was cleaning up so she ran over to the open book. She saw a poem on the first page and began to read._

_Blood of my blood,_

_Can raise me_

_Flesh of flesh,_

_Can bind me_

_Soul of my Soul._

_Can set me free._

_Innocence taken by fate,_

_A cruel hand opens the eyes_

_Flesh bounds me to this existence,_

_Blood bathes me_

_An act of God that can be turned._

_The Judas walks the earth,_

_The blade cuts my skin_

_The paper binds my world,_

_The darkness is again_

_Hallow kisses set me free,_

_I walk again in misery_

_A forked road in my view,_

_Which road shall be chosen?_

_The book slammed shut as her grandmother scowled at the young Ceres. She ran a hand over the smooth black leather and frowned. Before she walked away, she whispered something._

_"Which road do you chose?"

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Can anybody guess Cere's bloodline?

**Elijah-** I would try a something like that, but I just can't write stuff like that...though I may through Pip into the mix sometime later

**Kage428  
otaku428-** The white light was the power flowing through her

**PRoyalAngel**- Fledging...I have plans

**NalaravatheRed-**This is an A and C pairing

Thanks to any other reviewers or readers, if you have questions feel free to ask


	5. Sweet Dreams

"Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree?"

Eurythmics (Sweet Dreams)

* * *

Sweet Dreams

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/ Memories  
__  
_**Stressed

* * *

_Ferdinand Luke's Orphanage_**

_It had been three days since the death of her father. The orphanage had tried to contact what remaining family she had left. Her mother died in childbirth, her grandpa when she was six, her grandmother only two years ago. Her father had not been catholic, but he did work with the orphanage. Sitting in the hall on a brown wooden chair she looked through the glass window. She could see the extremely tall man standing and walking towards the door. The two cops left the room but not before the captain came over to her. The captain and her father were old high school friends._

_"Ceres," the captain whispered as he kneeled and placed a hand on her knee. She still stared past him and at the window. The captain sighed and shook his head as he stood up to leave._

_"Captain McGee," Ceres acknowledged in a faint whisper. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw him smiling. She scowled at him wondering why he had the chance to be happy._

_"We couldn't contact your family," McGee began._

_"That's because they're all **dead**!" Ceres yelled in anger._

_"Your half sister couldn't be found either," the captain softly informed._

_'Angela,' Ceres thought._

_"She went missing months ago," the captain sadly notified._

_"Where was she last?" Ceres asked even though she could feel nothing._

_"She was last seen in Romania."_

_'Mother's first child from her first marriage,' Ceres thought making no attempt to talk._

_"I'm going to have you leave you here with a nice man," McGee stated as he wiped a tear from her face. "He'll be good to ya' and when you grow up…you can come join the force."_

_"Yes…sir," Ceres spoke with little emotion._

_Her gaze traveled to the floor as McGee stood up. She could hear their footsteps echo against the wooden floor. Wiping her eyes quickly she sat up straight and waited for her fate like a true soldier. A few minutes later a single pair of heavy footsteps came back from the direction. She looked over out of curiosity and her eyes widened in shock. The man was taller then her father, she would guess that she only came to his waist. Quickly becoming intimidated by the taller man she looked away._

_"Come lass, don't be like that," he spoke softly._

_Still weary she looked over and up at him. His blonde hair had tints of brown and his green eyes were soft like an ocean color. He did wear glasses. His hair was kept short and messy along with a bit of chin hair, just a few stubbles. He tilted his head and looked down at her with a soft smile. He held out his hand and she stared at it for a few moments. Hesitantly, Ceres set her smaller hand on top of his palm and she marveled at the size difference. He gently pulled her to her feet and led her through the long hallway. They came to bedroom with a bunch of bunk beds in the room. She frowned at the room and tugged at his sleeve._

_"Mr…" she trailed off not knowing his name._

_"Father Anderson," he gently answered._

_"Father Anderson…I can't share a room," Ceres softly whispered. He kneeled to one knew and still had to stare a bit down at her._

_"Why is that Ms. Victoria?" He inquired, humored by her seriousness. She looked around nervously and went real close to his ear._

_"I might have an accident," she whispered. He smiled trying to hide his laughter that threatened to come out._

_"Just use the restroom before bed," he offered. She frowned at him and shook her head in slight anger. She removed her black rubber gloves and showed him her palm._

_"I can use the bathroom, but I can't control my **gift**," she stressed in worry. He looked at her palm and ran his thumb over the lightening bolt. He jerked his hand back when he felt a slight shock. His eyes widened as she stared at him and quickly pulled her glove back on._

_"What be this?" He asked in mild confusion._

_"I shouldn't have shown you!" Ceres cried as she turned around and ran away from him._

_"Ceres!" He called to her as he began to chase after her._

_She ran back down the long hallway and almost made it to the door. She slipped and went sliding until she bumped her head against the chair she previously sat in. Sitting up she rubbed her head and stood up again. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked behind her. The priest was only a few feet away from her. Deciding not to run she turned and face him keeping her gaze at the floor. He sighed and opened his office door. She walked in and sat on the chair that faced his desk. He took a seat across from her and sighed again._

_"Would you like to explain those markings?" He asked._

_"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Ceres seriously asked._

_"On the bible," he assured her._

_"My dad said it was a curse and my grandmother said it was gift, but father didn't agree," Ceres began. "I've had it since a baby, it killed my mother in birth."_

_"What did?" Anderson asked._

_"I would wake up with holes in ceiling and sometimes floor too, then one day a fire started on the floor," Ceres softly spoke, "Grandpa died in the fire and only grandma and I got out. Father was away."_

_"I don't understand," Anderson said in confusion._

_"The lightening always comes for me," Ceres vaguely said._

_'Is she the type of person that attracts lightening?' Anderson briefly wondered._

_"It comes from my body and now through my hands," Ceres stated as she took the gloves off and show him both tattoos._

_"What are the marks for?" He softly asked._

_"They make sure the lightening only comes from my hands and the gloves stop it," Ceres explained as she handed him the glove. He felt the texture and found it was a thicker rubber material._

_"If the gloves stop the lightening…then why can't you share a room?" Anderson asked._

_"Because…I still have accidents. Just because it doesn't come **from** me doesn't mean it stops coming **for** me," Ceres stressed._

_"This is a big story, if you believe…"_

_"No! It's true…you'll see," Ceres desperately shouted._

_"I'll give you your own room…but if nothing happens then you'll move in with the others," Anderson bargained.

* * *

_

_Eight Years Later_

_Ceres smiled as she entered the apartment. She could see the front room was small and there was a tiny kitchen. Walking further into the building, she found a small hall way with a door to the left and then a door to the right. Opening the left door, she found it to be her bathroom. Not bothering with the right door, she figured it was a bedroom. She ran back into the living room when she heard the footsteps. Smiling as she watched the man slightly duck under the entrance to the apartment, he set the box down on the kitchen counter. _

_"Isn't it lovely?" Ceres asked as she walked over and stared at the streets below her._

_"Too small for me," the man commented as he walked over and stood beside her._

_Ceres smiled up at Father Anderson as she watched him look out the windows. She came up to his chest, maybe a little less then that. She turned and went back to the hallway and brought another box in. She was finally eighteen and able to be on her own. She had a job working with the police force and was able to support herself. Father Anderson took the boxes as she brought them in and placed them on the counter. An hour later, she had her own bed in her room and assembled thanks to her favorite priest. He was currently opening another box and he pulled aside the flaps and looked inside expecting kitchenware. Blushing her pushed the box into Ceres open arms and walked into the kitchen._

_"Wha..." she began until she looked down and blushed in embarrassment. Wanting to curl up and die in embarrassment, she put the box in her room. She closed the door and sighed in relief. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she couldn't believe Father Anderson saw her undergarments._

_"Where are the pots and pans?" He called out._

_"In the box labeled Kitchen stuff!" She dryly called out._

_"Haha, very funny," he mumbled as he found the items in the box labeled kitchen stuff._

_Most of the items were unpacked and she had a useable phone line. Running a hand through his short hair, he smirked at the tiny apartment. Ceres brought out a cup of tea and he happily took it. It had been eight years of living with the church and being watched over by Father Anderson. With two days of having her own room, she blew a hole in the ceiling. He had been shocked and the event but filed it and had her moved to another room. A group known as Section 13 came and looked over Ceres against her will and Anderson's protest. They were going to take her into the Vatican City for further analysis._

_Anderson had convinced them that children need a nurturing environment in order to grow to true potential. They grudgingly allowed her to stay under Anderson's care. Within those eight years, she began to look up to him as her own father. She stopped calling him Anderson and stuck to calling him father. He had protested once, but he allowed her to continue. They had both been able to study her powers and watched them react. They had found that anger brought it out along with fear. He had helped her find a calm within god's grace that controlled her power._

_She didn't believe life could be rough. Ceres had found all she needed; she had her family and best friend within the priest. The police force became a second family to her and they lovingly called her 'kitty.' Life was good and nothing could go wrong. Looking out the window, she watched the light fade away into darkness

* * *

_

Author's Note:  
I won't give up on this story later, I hate not finishing stories I start. I won't be able to update for about two weeks, but I will update within the month. Sorry, and thanks to all the reviewers and readers


	6. Empathy

"You don't know how you took it, you just know what you got."

U2 (Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me)

* * *

Empathy

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

**Night 2**

Ringing. Opening her blue eyes, she glanced at her surroundings and found that her alarm clock was screaming. Frowning she hit it to the floor where it promptly turned off. Sighing she saw that the sun would be setting in an hour. Placing her clock back on the mini table, she stood up and got dressed. She could feel it, there was something coming her way and fast. She couldn't sense the vampire anywhere near her. Frowning she pulled on a tight red shirt. She zipped up her black hoodie and pulled on a pair of black Adidas pants. Slipping on her shoes, she walked over to the corner of her room and picked up her newest toy.

Placing her anti-freak cannon on her bed, she loaded it with the 30mm shot. Kneeling to the floor, she pulled out her black bag and unzipped it. Reaching inside she let the sunlight shine for the first time on her M23 automatic pistol, checking for ammo she put the safety on. Refilling her ammo belt with the correct ammo for her new friends, she grinned into the broken mirror. The sun began to set and the last rays of light vanished from her room. Tucking her M23 into her pants, she gazed out the window. Howling could be heard, it echoed throughout the woods and into her room.

She reached up and grasped her silver cross. Her breath quickened as her mind raced with worried thoughts.

"Just wolves," she reassured herself.

Turning around she dropped the anti-freak cannon and jumped in fright. In the doorway stood the damn vampire, Alucard. His smirk widened as his yellow glasses allowed the red eyes to be seen. The red hat covered most of his dark hair and part of his face. He leaned against the doorframe and tilted his head in amusement. Ceres looked up at him and wondered why he didn't come in. It was his castle; she knew she didn't have to invite him into a room. A smirk began to form upon her face.

The crosses were sealing him from the room, it was a good thing they were silver. Picking up her anti-freak cannon, she placed it on her bed and calmly pulled on her gloves. She ignored him as she did this simple task. Looking up she saw the frown marring his features. Slinging the cannon over her shoulder, she turned and looked out the window when she heard the howls. Returning her stare back to the doorway she found him gone. The howls drew her attention once again. Staring out the window, she found a dark figure weaving through the trees.

'Just a wolf,' she repeated to herself.

"Afraid of Lycanthropes?" Alucard asked as he appeared in front of her.

The M23 was pressed against his forehead as soon as he appeared. Ceres wondered how he entered.

"The crosses may block the physical entrances…but they don't block the shadows," Alucard answered. Keeping the gun aimed she stepped back.

"Stay out of my mind," she growled.

"Afraid of Lycanthropes?" Alucard asked again with a slight grin.

"I fear nothing," she spat as her eyes strayed to the window.

"I haven't fed in three days," Alucard whispered to her.

"Stay away from my neck," Ceres growled as she heard the howls.

"There are so many other places," Alucard mumbled.

"No feeding off me!" Ceres made clear as the howls increased.

"Afraid of Lycanthropes?" Alucard observed as she nervously looked out the window. His eyes widened as he caught the memory replaying through her mind.

* * *

_Yellow eyes focused on the meal as it lunged. Ceres watched helplessly as she was pushed out of the way. White fangs were quickly stained red as they buried themselves into his neck. She screamed as the priest's mouth opened to scream, all that came out was blood.

* * *

_

"No," Ceres whispered as she stepped outside the room and to the staircase. She placed the anti-freak cannon down and sat at the top of the stairs.

"What do you plan to do…sit and watch?" Alucard inquired with slight ridicule.

"Do you like blood?" Ceres calmly asked. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"How can you ask a vampire that?" Alucard wondered. "Blood is Blood, never waste it."

"Then I hope you enjoy Lycanthrope tonight," Ceres mumbled as the castle door was knocked down.

"So much damage," Alucard mumbled underneath his breath with a smirk.

Ceres heard another howl and a gunshot. It sounded like Integral and Walter would have their hands full tonight.

"I smell fresh meat," a voice hissed as the dust cleared.

Ceres would have blushed if she weren't so pissed. A naked man stood there in all his glory. His face looked like he would be middle twenties and his body certainly appeared that way. Ceres focused on the face as she frowned. His black hair covered his eyes and he appeared to be sniffing the air. His eyes focused on her and she saw he had both. This lycanthrope wasn't the one she searched for; he had green eyes in his human form.

"Who the hell are you?" Ceres demanded as she stared down at him.

"The priest's pet…or are you vampire bait now?" The wolf questioned. Frowning at his choice of words, she aimed the gun and fired at his knee.

"Holy shit!" He shouted as he fell to one knee, literally.

"There was nothing holy about that…now who are you? Or do I have to ask again?" Ceres coldly questioned as she cocked her gun again. His eyes slightly widened as he noticed his knee, it wasn't healing as quickly.

"Is that silver?" He growled in disbelief.

"Is that your name?" Ceres asked as she began to squeeze the trigger.

"My name is Hans," the wolf quickly amended.

"How do you know about the priest?" Ceres demanded as she stood up.

"Everyone knows," he stated in an amused voice.

"What was the wolf's name?" Ceres growled.

"He came back laughing about how he bested a priest," the wolf informed amused by her anger.

"He also came back with one eye," Ceres reminded as she walked down the stairs.

"He's after you, he wants an eye for an eye," the wolf quoted as he began to laugh.

"Goodie, now what's his name?" Ceres asked; her tone was that of a bored child.

"Called himself Chris," the wolf answered.

Ceres aimed the gun when she noticed he was tensing. She pulled the trigger and blew his elbow out. He cursed her as she walked outside. Reaching towards her, he only met gray material. Red eyes gleamed down at the wolf in glee. Ceres looked around the area when she heard a pained yelp. Running towards where Integral would be she fired her gun at a nearby wolf. Brains exploded from the back of the skull as it collapsed. Integral fired her Beretta into another wolf.

"You okay?" Ceres called out.

"Peachy," Integral dryly answered.

Walter's string wrapped around a wolf's neck and neatly sliced the head off. Hearing a roar, she turned around and emptied the rest of her clip into the wolf. Quickly reloading she found Integral calmly watching Walter fight. Ceres watched as she raised the gun and fired another shot. Brains covered the gun as she turned to Ceres.

"Go back to the castle, we'll be fine here," Integral assured.

Ceres nodded and fired her gun at an attacking wolf. It knocked her back into the castle sending her sliding along the floor. She was thankful there was no carpet as it pinned her down to the ground. Drool dripped from the fangs and it lowered its jaws to her neck. The gun had been knocked out of her hand and she wasn't sure if a human could feel its balls being smashed in this form. Going to poke it in the eyes she felt the weight lifted. Sitting up she watched as Alucard snapped the neck and tossed the body aside.

"Lycanthrope blood is a bit sour," he stated as he smirked at her.

"Not a need to know thing," Ceres warned as she fired at another wolf.

The good thing about wolves was once they were killed they went back to their human form. Sometimes the bodies would go up in a mystical flame and other times they just laid there. She heard a last long howl and watched as three surviving wolves vanished into the woods. Aiming she fired and heard a yelp, a smirk of satisfaction covered her face. Turning around she found the bodies from the wolves had vanished. Not willing to question her luck, she sat and leaned against the stairs. She wondered why she had let the vampire feed on that wolf. It wasn't all because of hate towards the lycanthrope.

Snorting in disgust she frowned at her thoughts. She couldn't believe she could empathize with a vampire. Hunger was something she knew all to well. There were times she tried to starve herself to death. Crossing her arms, she shook her head. Even if his food was a liquid diet, no one deserved to starve to death…well a second death. Standing up she walked to the bedroom and sat on her bed. That short battle had only taken up two hours of her night, she still had to seven am with the vamp.

"Vampire bait," Ceres mumbled in anger as she walked back into her room. The nerve of that wolf only enforced in her mind that she had to get her revenge.

Refilling the ammo belt, she sighed in relief. Not that much ammo was wasted on the wolves. She clipped the talkie back to her belt and sat on her bed. Staring at the wall she let her head drop into her hands. Biting her tongue so she wouldn't yell out in anger she squeezed her eyes closed.

'I won't cry,' she whispered into her mind as she squeezed her eyes tighter. The memories were coming back in full. They taunted her even more, those dying eyes, those yellow eyes that promised death.

"Get out of my head," Ceres growled as she pulled at her hair.

"I was not in your mind," Alucard stated as he entered the room.

Her eyes snapped open and she aimed the gun. She wouldn't let him find out about her memories. Those were smoothing that would remain hidden until she received her revenge. Those crimson eyes studied her and she sighed at her weakness. The empathy was beginning to take root within her soul. Narrowing her eyes in anger at the vampire, she wished to blow his heart out, but she didn't think that would kill him. Right now was not the time for a confrontation. Lowering the gun, she went back to staring at the floor.

'I'm empathizing with a vampire…what would Father Anderson say?' Ceres wondered as she continued glaring at the floor.

"Yes…what would your priest say about your situation?" Alucard whispered in her ear. Not bothering to move she let his words linger in her mind.

"That is none of your business," Ceres warned.

"It is my business when Lycanthropes attack my castle," Alucard warned back.

"Revenge," Ceres calmly said as she squeezed the butt of her gun.

"Revenge is such a wonderful thing. There is so much blood and hate involved…it's invigorating," Alucard darkly said as his crimson eyes gleamed in wonder.

Standing to her feet, she left the room, not caring to hear anymore on revenge. Walking to the window she first met Alucard at, she stared at the moon. The wind blew her short hair back as she leaned against the wall.

'Why did they come here?' Ceres wondered. Growling in anger she turned the talkie on and broke silence.

"Sir Integral," Ceres hid the anger.

"What is it now?" Integral demanded.

"How did the Lycanthropes know I was staying here?" Ceres asked. She could feel the shadows watching her, but at this point, she didn't care.

"What makes you think they came for you?" Integral questioned.

"A werewolf by the name of Hans said another wanted an, 'eye for an eye'," Ceres answered.

"Hans?" Integral whispered in shock. "Did you kill him?"

The shadows took Alucard's form as he grinned at her ran his tongue over his fang.

"Why?" Ceres asked back.

"You didn't let the vampire feed. Please tell me you didn't," Integral groaned.

Alucard's grin turned into a dark smirk waiting for Ceres to answer.

"No, I blew his brains out before the vampire could reach him," Ceres assured.

"This is good and bad," Integral began. "You just killed the second in command of the local pack."

"Oh well," Ceres mumbled.

"This is serious," Integral growled.

"Then I'll take care of it. Permission to leave the castle in the day?" Ceres asked.

"Fine, but don't cause any more damage," Integral warned as she broke the connection.

Ceres smirked as she looked up to see the vampire staring at her. She fidgeted under his gaze as she wondered if he was still hungry. His creepy smirk returned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you lie?" He asked, daring her to lie to him.

Ceres frowned; she didn't want to admit she could empathize with him. When you start to empathize with something you begin to lose the will to kill or hurt it.

"It is known of her business what I chose to do," Ceres simply answered, that was part of the truth.

Ceres walked back to her room and sat on the bed again. She began to wonder if she could pull staying up all day and night. It was still too dangerous to sleep at night with the vampire around. Yet, she had business to attend to in the day. Sighing she laid down and rolled over to her side. Empathy was not an emotion she needed to have towards a vampire of all creatures. She sure as hell knew the vampire would have no qualms about draining her.

"Life is so annoying," Ceres muttered to herself.

"Then why not give it up?" Alucard whispered.

Ceres rolled onto her back and looked up to the ceiling. There the vampire was, his upper body floating within a black portal above her. Muttering show off she wondered if by letting her eat or drink would make him stronger. The book did say that vampires became stronger after feeding. Frowning up at him she wondered if her choices would constantly come back to bite her in the ass.

"I don't give up," Ceres declared. He seemed to pondering this answer.

"Death is not the end, it is only the beginning," he offered.

"The beginning of eternal damnation," she mumbled, quoting her guardian.

"How do you know that what I live in is an 'eternal damnation?'" He mocked.

"Having to hide in darkness seems like a damnation to me," Ceres pointed out with a smirk.

"Never aging," Alucard whispered

"You have to watch friends and loved one pass away," Ceres countered.

"But you've grown used to that," Alucard observed.

Ceres eyes narrowed as she aimed her gun at him. He laughed at her and she pulled the trigger. His head exploded and she rolled off the bed and onto the floor as his body landed on her bed. Empathy could only take you so far; when it turned into something else that you had to worry. She cursed at his body for ruining her bed sheets. She watched as the headless body sat up and began to reform. He frowned at her as she growled in response. The blood was still staining her bed.

"You ruined my sheets," Ceres coldly pointed out.

"Such chaos, you have the makings of a vampire," Alucard assessed. She aimed the gun at him and scowled. Her face was going to be in a permanent frown or scowl if she didn't start smiling more.

"I won't ever become a vampire," she promised.

"The teachings of the priest still haunt you?" He questioned. Ceres scowl deepened.

"I'm not a monster," Ceres hesitantly said.

"There is a monster within all of us," Alucard whispered as he vanished within the shadows.

Lowering her gun, she stared at the bloodied sheets. It was going to be a long night.

'There is a monster within all of us,' she heard again.

Pulling the sheets off her bed she sighed in relief when she saw the blood had not reached the mattress. The sheets and comforter was ruined though. Balling the sheets up she threw them into a corner. Looking at her fingertips, she saw blood on them. Wiping it on the wall, she laid on the naked mattress. Sheets fell from the ceiling and hit her in the face. Staring at the sheets in amazement she scowled and chucked them onto the floor. She would not accept help from a monster.

'Am I a monster?' She briefly thought as she stared down at the fallen sheets.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Thanks for patiently waiting for an update! My internet was shut off and I've been in the hospital. Thanks again and please review 


	7. Monster

"Gotta be what the nightmare made me, gotta be gotta be what I see."

Soil (Breaking Me Down)

* * *

Monster

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

* * *

**Stressed Day 2, Night 3**

The smell of urine was never something pleasant to the human nose. Staring from across the street the bar reeked with urine. Blue eyes narrowed as she wondered if she the monster here, trying to live as a human. Once upon a time, she used to believe that she was the good guy, the one that saves people. She had killed those wolves without a second thought, was that the monster in her or the need to survive. Reaching to her chest, she grasped the silver cross for support.

* * *

_"Father," Ceres whispered as she knocked on the door even though it was open._

_"You know you can just come in," Father Anderson replied. _

_Ceres walked inside his office and smiled at him through sadden eyes. His eyes lost the mirth as he wondered her troubles. She had been living at the orphanage for four years without trouble. She sighed as she crossed her ankles._

_"What makes a monster?" Ceres calmly asked as she stared at her hands._

_"Why ask such a question?" Anderson asked._

_"A kid told me that I was a monster," Ceres answered._

_"Who told you this?" Anderson asked in slight anger._

_"I don't want to be a tattletale, but I want to know what makes a monster," Ceres explained. Anderson sighed as he leaned back in his chair to think._

_"A monster is the vampire that killed your father," Anderson began._

_"You believe in vampires?" Ceres questioned in shock._

_"As a man of god, one needs to not live in ignorance. Yes I know that there are abominations out there," Anderson answered._

_"What about werewolves?" Ceres questioned._

_"Anyways, a monster is that vampire that killed your father," Anderson stated._

_"My powers killed my grandfather, does that make me a monster?"_

_"Do you regret that your powers killed him?" Anderson asked._

_"Of course, I still cry about it," Ceres stated a bit offended._

_"A monster is a person that has no remorse for his or her actions," Anderson finished._

_"I don't regret killing the monster that killed my father…if I could…I'd kill him again," Ceres spoke with such hate._

_"Did you want to kill him?"_

_"No, but…"_

_"Do you **really** wish to kill him again?"_

_"I guess not," Ceres sighed. Anderson raised an amused eyebrow and she smiled. "No."_

_"You are not a monster," Anderson assured._

_"My grandma told me there is a monster in all of our family line waiting to be woken," Ceres confided._

_"There is a monster in all of us, but it's your choice if you wake I or not," Anderson explained._

_"I think she didn't mean it in **all** of us, just my line," Ceres stressed._

_"You are only a monster if you don't regret any of your actions."

* * *

_

'I don't regret killing those wolves,' Ceres thought as she walked towards the bar. 'People change, some boundaries have to be crossed.'

The bar went silent when she entered. She took a seat at the front where the bartender was serving. Her tank top showed off her breasts and her leather pants seemed painted on. She needed information, and scum responded to flirting and skin. She was only showing, she would kill herself before she consorted with the monsters. The bartender eyed her and she wondered if he would serve her or not.

"What do you want?" He asked in his deepest Romanian accent.

"Give me a vodka shot," Ceres responded. He cleaned out a glass and poured her it. Setting it in front of her, she picked it out and stared at the clear liquid. Father Anderson would be rolling over in his grave right now. She downed it and didn't bother to choke or cough afterwards.

"What's an innocent girl like you doing here?" The bartender asked.

"I'm looking for some action," Ceres vaguely answered and he raised an eyebrow.

"What type?" He suggestively asked.

"Lycanthrope," Ceres whispered. The bartender tensed and turned away to look over at the crowd. He leaned in towards her and shook his head.

"That type of action is a death threat, the local pack is angry," he claimed.

"I know…but I have a score to settle," Ceres whispered.

"Who you looking for?" He questioned.

"I'm looking for a Lycanthrope named Chris, he has one eye and is American," Ceres described.

"He's the newest pack member, I've seen him around and heard he's looking for a girl," the bartender explained.

"He's looking for me and I plan to meet him," Ceres plainly said.

"This character hangs at the hunting grounds, a few miles north from here," he explained.

"Thanks," Ceres said as she paid for her shot and left a generous tip.

Grinning to herself, she began to walk along the path north. She silently promised that she'd killed the bartender if he lied to her. Checking her long trench, she made sure her guns where in place. Sighing in mild annoyance she knew she'd have to walk all the way north and then had back south again to the castle. Silently thanking Walter for the coffee, she focused her senses on the surrounding as she walked.

The forest was silent as she continued walking to the north. The path turned more ragged as she continued. Looking up to, the sky she noticed the sun was hiding behind some clouds like usual. After what seemed like hours, she noticed a carcass on the ground. It was freshly killed. The blood was still flowing and flies currently buzzed around it. The smell of death hadn't invaded the area yet. Walking past the carcass she ventured into the woods.

A crunching sound echoed throughout the woods as she stopped. It sounded like normal footsteps; there was no extra weight in the steps. Smiling she knew that if they were out her they weren't changed. This gave her an advantage; a lycanthrope was more vulnerable in human form then wolf. They still had the advanced strength and senses, but they didn't have those layers of fur and tough skin. Turning around she smirked as she faced the owner of the steps. Today was going to be a good day.

"What's a girl like you doing out here?" The man asked. He wore a patch over his right eye and had black hair, blue eyes. She would never forget those eyes.

"Are you Chris?" Ceres calmly asked as he tilted his head and tried to remember her.

"Yes…and you are…" he trailed off.

"My name is Ceres Victoria…or your kind refers to me as…the priest's pet," Ceres introduced. His eye narrowed at her and she watched as he bared his fangs.

"You're that little bitch who took my eye," he growled as he placed her face.

"And you're the bitch that killed my guardian," Ceres stated as she pulled her M23 out.

"An eye for an eye," he growled as he lunged at her.

She fired and cursed when the bullet hit his shoulder. He was sent back to the ground. He quickly jumped back to her feet and knocked her to the ground. Her M23 was sent to the sidelines as she clawed at his wrists. His hands were wrapped around her thought as she gasped for air. Eyes narrowing she pulled of her right glove and pushed her hand into his face. The warmth of the power surged through her body as she sent it out of her hand. He was thrown back into a tree with a grunt.

Rolling to her side, she grabbed the M23 again and jumped to her feet. Turning her cold blue gaze on him, she saw that his skin on the face was charcoaled. His eyes flashed yellow as he began to growl at her. She heard the skin rip and knew he was shifting. Aiming the gun, she fired and hit him in between the eyes. His brains painted the tree and she smiled in satisfaction, she didn't have any remorse.

The howls began and she muttered a curse, she was surround. There were two wolves and four humans. Six on one seemed fair to her as she began to fire. The Lycanthrope disease was only contagious in wolf form from a bite or scratch. When the carrier was in human form the mixing of blood could only cause it, unless the carrier was male and had sex with a female. Quickly dropping the M23, she pulled out her second M23 and began to fire. Blood covered her as one head exploded.

* * *

The sun was setting as Integral watched the woods. The dusk was too silent for her liking. Aiming her Beretta at the sound of a crunch, her face remained stoic. Lowering the gun when she noticed it was only Ceres she frowned. She stood ten feet away from Integral. Steady dripping could be heard coming from the girl. Her hands were white tank top was a rusty brown color and her hair was matted to her head in blood in sweat. Her trench coat was torn in various places; it was even missing a sleeve. Ceres walked past Integral leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

Dropping her trench coat in a darkened corner of her room she began to undress. She was covered in blood and didn't care if anyone saw her naked. Picking up her towel, she walked to the bathroom and found that the tub was filled with hot water. Looking at her reflection she scowled in annoyance. A human had clawed her face and it was crusted over. Her nails held flesh underneath them as she dipped her hands in the tub. Her face remained impassive as she felt the shadows shift. Raising her gaze to him, she saw Alucard staring at her in what could be dubbed as anticipation.

"Crimson suites your ivory skin," Alucard stated as he stared at her form. She stepped into the water and watched as it turned a slight pink.

"Though your eyes hold no regret I can sense your burden," Alucard began as he leaned against the tub. Ceres chose not to respond as he continued. "Are you burdened because you killed all those Lycanthropes…or are you considering that you loved the kill and name that a burden?"

"My likes and dislikes are of no concern to you," Ceres coldly whispered as she began to scrub the blood from her hair.

"Don't deny it…I could smell the arousal on you. It was fading, but it **was** there," Alucard whispered.

Ceres went to duck under the water, but stopped when the hand held her chin. She stared at the wall ahead of her and scowled as he stared at her check. Leaning in closer, he licked the blood from her face. She shivered as he released his grip and vanished into the shadows. Looking down at her reflection she turned her head and saw the pale ivory skin. Trying to figure if the shiver was from disgust or pleasure she hit the water surface sending ripples through her reflection.

'Monster,' she thought as she scrubbed harder.

* * *

Author's Note???


	8. Whatever You Became

"All around me are familiar faces, worn out faces."

(Mad World)

* * *

Whatever You Became

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

**Night 3**

The night turned her skin icy as she sat on the balcony of the castle. Staring down into the forest, she heard silence. Her thoughts were slow and the memories weren't taunting her anymore. Everything was silent, even the vampire had vanished. She snorted at that thought and rested her head in the palms of her hands. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she sighed into the night, her breath turning to mist. Turning her blue gaze to the forest, she heard a crunch. Dismissing it as a squirrel, she sighed again. There had been to many sighs within the past nights and day.

'What have I become?' Ceres wondered as she stared into the night.

Early today she had killed without remorse. Still, remorse had not taken its toll within her soul. Frowning she thought of what Alucard had said. She had enjoyed the hunt and the kill. Something within the past nights had changed her; she was slowly becoming a monster. The sight of blood had aroused something within in her, some type of longing that craved blood. Biting her lower lip, she wondered if it was the blood flowing through her veins.

Her grandmother had explained that all the she had an ancestor that was evil. Looking at her hands, she imagined the blood on them. Was it possible that the evil hadn't vanished from her bloodline? It had been a century or two since the woman had been killed, the blood in her veins should have vanished by now. Clenching her fists Ceres knew it wasn't true; the same blood flowed through her. Evil can travel through generations waiting to be waken; it must end with her bloodline. Everyone was dead, but her. The evil wasn't gone yet.

Hearing the crunching again she watched the figure walked towards the castle doors. The talkie fuzzed to life with Integral's voice.

"The Vatican has sent someone to inspect the castle, give him a tour."

Silence filled the room once more as Ceres stood up and walked over to the talkie. Integral had sounded pissed and hateful about the Vatican. Pulling on a black sweater, she replaced her sleeping pants with jeans. Walking outside her door she saw Alucard leaning against the wall in front of her. His hat was tipped down; all was hidden but his smirk. Ignoring the smirk, she walked to the stairs and stood at the bottom of them. The door had started to open and she let the candle drop to the floor.

* * *

_Ceres had finished her daily chores at the church. They had traveled to Britain to talk to one of the catholic priests about the reconstruction of the decaying church. The priest had left to Vatican City to discuss his plans with someone else. This left Ceres and Father Anderson to care for the church. Ceres had walked outside to stare at the full moon in awe. The moon was the sun to all the creatures of the night. Squinting her eyes, she noticed there was red on the moon. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped back and yelped._

_"You gave me a fright," Ceres panted as she clutched at her heart. Father Anderson chuckled at this and looked up at the moon._

_"How's the apartment coming?" Anderson asked her._

_"It's quiet, but I don't spend much time there," Ceres answered._

_"The force is that demanding?" Anderson asked._

_"Yes…no…I just try to stay on call as much as I can," Ceres explained._

_"You aren't hiding from something?" Anderson questioned in curiosity._

_"Just the silence of the apartment," Ceres whispered. Anderson placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed._

_"You are always welcomed in the house of god," he assured._

_"Comforting, that's why I come her and help Sister Isobel," Ceres replied._

_"Why are you here today?"_

_"Sister Isobel spoke of your visit and I decided to stop by and say hi," Ceres happily said._

_"It's getting chilly," he whispered as he led them into the church._

_Turning around to close the door Ceres frowned when she saw a man in a beige trench standing in front of the church. Anderson had not noticed the man as of yet._

_"May I help you?" Ceres suspiciously called out. Anderson turned around and saw the strange man._

_The man laughed as he dropped the trench coat. Ceres began to blush as she looked away. He was nude and apparently not caring. She heard Anderson gasp and she removed her hands. His body twisted and cracked as he fell to the floor and howled. She watched in disgusted amazement as his skin ripped and stretched with his body. Dark brown fur sprouted from his pores as his mouth turned into a muzzle. His eyes turned from blue to yellow. Baring his fangs he howled._

_Yellow eyes focused on them and she could tell he saw them as a meat. It lunged at them with its jaws open and fangs bared. Ceres watched helplessly as she was pushed out of the way from the beast. White fangs were quickly stained red as they buried themselves into his neck. She screamed as Father's Anderson's mouth opened and blood bubbled from it. The wolf pulled away and howled in victory as Ceres watched in horror. Flashes of her father's death came to her and her eyes narrowed in determination._

_Reaching behind her, she pulled the silver crucifix from the table. Candles fell to the floor and went out as she pushed herself up and charged. Screaming her own fury, she buried the tip of the crucifix into its right eye. It howled in pain and knocked her into the benches with its massive paw. Grunting in pain, she looked up to see it crash through the oak doors and into the night. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone and called for help. Her chest ached and she could feel the bones screaming in pain as she moved._

_Taking her coat off she pressed the material to her Father's neck. The blood stained the beige material, as she whispered no. She could her the helicopter and feet rushing towards them. He smiled at her as the blood stained his lips. They came in a put them both on a stretcher. Tears filled her eyes as they were placed on the copter. The workers hooked him to a heart monitor, cut away his outfit, and cross. One of the workers placed the silver cross into his hand as they began to work. The heartbeats were coming further apart as they worked on him._

_He held the cross out to her and she began to cry harder. Ceres caught the cross as he went into shock. Crying out she tired to reach for him. They held her down and gave her a shot to relax her. The copter landed and his heart monitor flat lined. The rushed him off the copter and watched the scene play out._

_Two men in dressed in gray priest robes took his body onto a black copter. Ceres groggily broke away from the hospital men and ran towards the other priests._

_"Where are you taking him?" Ceres demanded as her vision blurred._

_"It is not your place to know," she heard whispered before she blacked out.

* * *

_

"You can't be," Ceres whispered as she stared at the man in the door. The candle was raised back up to her as Alucard stepped from the shadows.

"Ceres?" The priest asked in shock as she pushed the candle away. Taking a few step closers her smile wavered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Father!" Ceres cried out in joy as she embraced him.

Everything was the same; something had gone right in her life. He was still the same tall man with the green eyes and blonde hair. He hugged her back before she pulled back and stared up at him in question. He smiled down at her.

"The Vatican made me a regenerator and placed me in Section 13," Anderson explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Ceres whispered in hurt. For two months, she had mourned and wallowed in depression over her guardian's death. There was no funeral and the church had not responded to her questions about the body.

"I've been in training," he began. "I've been trained to silence the damned souls of the undead."

"You couldn't have called?" She huffed.

"Section 13 is a very…secretive part of the Vatican. I was going to try and contact you after this mission," Anderson tried to smooth.

A shot rang out and Anderson fell to the floor. Ceres turned around in disbelief to see Alucard holding her M23. The barrel still smoked with the shot he had taken. Her eyes moved from the body to the vampire.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She screamed as she grabbed her gun.

"Monster, all ye kind need to be sent to hell," Anderson spoke as the bullet fell from his forehead. The wound sealed and Ceres dropped the gun in disbelief.

"What have you become?" Ceres whispered.

"I am a tool of god. I am a regenerator," he firmly spoke as he pulled out for to knives and made a cross.

"I am not the only monster," Alucard laughed as Ceres leaned up against the railing for support.

"A monster has no remorse…and I regret that Ceres has to watch this," Anderson angrily stated as he charged.

Anderson brought the blade down and blood splattered against Ceres cheek. Her eyes were wide in shock as she reached up and touched the blood splatter. Looking at the crimson liquid, she knew something wasn't right. Looking back up she watched as a sword impaled Alucard through the chest. She followed the blade to the hand and the face. Those kind green eyes were filled with hate and malice. His smile was twisted in a smirk as the wound gushed blood. Alucard punched the priest away as he removed the sword from his body.

Thousands of swords imbedded themselves into the walls with scriptures. Looking back down at the blood she shook herself. She didn't know where her reason came from, but she knew she had do something else one of them would be killed…again. Anderson had his sword drawn and was charging at Alucard as he stood there with a smirk. She saw him killing the wolf that pinned her, the fresh sheets, and the already drawn the bath. Her empathy had turned to something she didn't have time to figure out yet. Anderson's kind smile flashed in her mind as stood in front of Alucard.

Coughing up blood she smiled at Anderson as the blade went into her stomach. His green eyes flashed with worry, replacing the madness that had taken over. He pulled the sword out of her stomach and she grimaced in pain as she fell to her knees. The blade fell to the floor as he growled at Alucard in anger.

"This is your fault vampire…what have you done to her to make her protect you?" Anderson growled.

"Forgive me father…for I have sinned," Ceres whispered as everything went black.

'Whatever we became…we both are no longer human,' Ceres thought as darkness took over.

* * *

Author's Note:

Review please!

NalaravatheRed: I would love it if you could beta this story for me. Drop me an email and I'll get back to you


	9. Evil in my Mind

"The darkness overspreads like a permanent plague."

Linkin Park (Frgt/10)

* * *

Evil In My Mind

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreams_

**Stressed**

* * *

Day 3

_Blue eyes slowly opened to the wonderful darkness. Inhaling the crisp air, she got to her feet and slipped on her slippers. The red silk bathed her ivory skin, as a robe was draped across her body. Her long dark strawberry blonde hair was pulled from her robe and left to lie against the middle of her back. The servant bowed and left the room. Glancing into the mirror the figure ran a hand over her ivory skin in satisfaction. The skin was still smooth and silky to the touch._

_Walking across the hall to her dressing room, she found two servants waiting to clothe her. She didn't bother with a corset; she found her smooth stomach didn't need something like that. Her hips were well defined and her breasts were perky as it was. One of the servants held out a crimson dress and let the countess examine it. Nodding her head in approval the servant dressed the young woman carefully. The servant had heard rumors about the countess before she came here._

_"Lady Bathory," a servant girl cautiously called out._

_"Yes. What is it?" Elizabeth Bathory inquired in mild annoyance._

_"You husband has returned from his trip," the servant answered._

_"Very well, you may go," Lady Bathory, replied dismissing the servants._

_Staring into the full-length mirror, she admired the color of the dress. She spun around and couldn't help but be in awe of her own beauty. Pushing her breasts up, she smirked at her curves and smooth skin. She may be aging, but time would not dismiss her beauty. Turning from the mirror, she walked into the hallway to join her husband for dinner. She frowned at thought of the meal and continued walking. The bastard would soon be taken care of if she had anything to do with it._

_Seating herself, she watched as her husband entered the room. His dark black hair and brown eyes were beautiful for her to behold. However, his good looks would not keep her from her main mission. She had plans to attend to this night. He came to her side and kissed her cheek in greeting before he sat down._

_"My lovely Elizabeth, how have you faired?" He asked in concern._

_"I have faired well my wonderful husband," Elizabeth answered with a forced look of love. "And you?"_

_"The journey was long, but the church has agreed to come to our lands and help us in our time of need," he answered._

_"Wonderful," she muttered._

_Her smile turned into a smirk as she watched the cook nod his head and bring out their dinner. He placed the stew in front of them and Elizabeth dismissed him after he poured the wine. She calmly sipped at her stew and smiled as her husband downed his wine. Putting his goblet down he picked up his spoon to eat the stew. Dropping the spoon, he placed his hand against his forehead. Everything became blurry as he looked over at Elizabeth._

_"Something is amiss," he muttered as he fell from his chair. Licking her lips in anticipation, she looked over to see him on the floor._

_"I believe you're not well," Elizabeth voiced in glee as she walked over to him._

_"It was you?" He whispered in betrayal as his breathing became shallow._

_"Shh, can't have everyone knowing," Elizabeth whispered in a scolding manner._

_"Why?" He chocked out._

_"I have big plans to keep my youth for all eternity," Elizabeth explained as his eyes lost that spark of life._

_Placing her husbands head in her lap she began to force the tears. When she felt herself ready, she yelled for the guards. They all rushed in to see the weeping countess holding her husband close. They took his body away and she continued to cry as one of them questioned her. She explained that he had acted strange after drinking the wine. None of them questioned why she had no wine. They immediately went into the kitchen and dragged the cook away. The cook blamed Elizabeth as she smirked at him._

_The guards left her alone and she walked down to the dungeon with a look of amusement adorning her features. The tears had vanished and she was skipping down the stone steps. She came upon her only friend in the basement. Looking to her friend, she nodded to her. Elizabeth turned her attention to the young servant was bound to wall in chains. Elizabeth looked upon the woman's naked body and knew it was nowhere near as beautiful as hers. Her friend placed the whip in her hands grinned. _

_"Is she a virgin?" Elizabeth questioned her friend._

_"She is my master," the woman assured._

_"Perfect Lilith," Elizabeth whispered as she walked to the young servant._

_Lilith watched in excitement and her red eyes gleamed at the sight of blood. The whipped cut into the girl's body. Deep gashes filled with dark crimson, splattering Elizabeth. Smiling, she rubbed the blood against her skin and moaned. Dropping the whip, she bit into the woman's neck and tore away the flesh._

_"Release your darkness, let your lust for blood bring about the change," Lilith whispered. Instead of Elizabeth rubbing the blood against her face, it was Ceres. Her eyes were a deep crimson, glazed over with her lust for blood.

* * *

_

Quickly sitting up, Ceres fell to the floor and grunted in pain. Scrambling to the far corner of the room she panted heavily. Feeling her face, she made sure there was no blood on her. Calming down, she crawled over to the bed and pulled up the soft sheets. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she sighed and thought of dream. Falling backwards, she let her head hit the pillow. Staring up at the ceiling, she noted that there was a little bit of light escaping the closed curtains. Touching her stomach, she noted that it still hurt.

"Father Anderson," Ceres whispered as she reached over for the talkie. Searching for the right channel, she turned the volume up. "Sir Integral, please answer."

"Ms. Victoria where are you?" Walter's voice responded.

"What do you mean?" Ceres questioned.

"Father Anderson left the castle saying that you were the devil's concubine and he took you into his darkness," Walter worriedly replied. Reaching for the cross, she found that it was gone.

"I'm safe and still in the castle," Ceres assured.

"Do you need assistance?" Walter asked.

"No," she looked around and found that it wasn't her room, "I'm fine."

"Sir Integral wishes to speak to you later on," Walter informed.

"Very well," Ceres sighed as she turned the talkie off.

Studying the room, she found the black coffin in the corner. Raising an eyebrow, she wondered if Alucard was in there. It would be so simple to open it and the curtains. She could have barbecue vampire. Snickering at the thought she decided against it, the vampire was proving to be entertaining. Rolling to her side she found she couldn't curl up into a ball because of the wound on her stomach. Fighting back the tears she found herself feeling betrayed.

'Did he just leave me here to die?' She thought as she curled up into a ball. The wound reopened and her satin gown began turning red. Ignoring the pain, she watched as Alucard appeared at the side of her bed. The coffin hadn't even opened. He gently pushed her onto her back. She wondered what he was doing.

"Why did you reopen your wound?" He seriously asked.

"Why are you out in the day?" Ceres shot back, the blood loss making her dizzy.

Frowning he pushed up her nightgown and removed the bandages. The wound was small, but it was deep. She had been lucky that it missed her vital organs. Sitting on her bed, she yelped as he licked the wound. Ceres looked down, wondering why he couldn't use towels or something. She had read somewhere that vampire saliva had healing properties. The salvia was used to seal the wounds on the neck so they would heal and leave no mark that blood had been taken.

"The Judas walks the earth," Ceres sang as he continued cleaning the blood. "The blade cuts my skin."

"What are you...?"

"The darkness is again, hallow kisses set me free," Ceres finished as she began quiet down.

"Blood of my blood can raise me," Alucard whispered to her.

"You know the poem," Ceres mumbled.

"Flesh of my flesh can bind me," he continued.

"Soul of my soul can set me free," Ceres finished with a yawn.

"What's the rest policewoman?" he softly asked.

"Innocence taken by fate, a cruel hand opens the eyes," Ceres began with a yawn, "Flesh bounds me to this existence, blood bathes me."

"Is there more?" Alucard questioned rewrapping her wound.

"An act of god can be turned," Ceres finished.

"Beautiful." he whispered.

"Demented poem, isn't it?" Ceres murmured as she blinked.

"It is a prophecy, not a poem." Alucard corrected.

"A forked road in my view…which road shall be chosen?" Ceres mumbled as she rolled over and snuggled into Alucard's side.

"You have chosen already…you just haven't walked it." Alucard whispered down to her.

"Lilith…help me," Ceres mumbled as she slept.

* * *

_"Elizabeth Bathory, you have been charged with crimes against your country and god." the man spoke. She spat at him and smirked._

_"There is no god here." she snarled as they took her away._

_"You are to be locked into your castle for all eternity." the man stated as he left._

_She laughed as they sealed her doors with brick. The windows on the lower level had been bricked in as she laughed at them. Elizabeth promised them death as they walked away. They had left the window in the towers unsealed. They figured if she jumped, she'd die. Running to her tower window, she glared daggers at them._

_"I don't need your god!" Elizabeth screamed at them as they vanished._

_Sighing she walked down to her dungeon and sat in the dark depths. Kicking the tables over, she growled in anger. The bodies of her victims had been taken from the castle depths. The bowls of blood still lined some of the tables. Dipping her fingers in the blood, she raised her hand to her mouth and licked the blood away. Looking at her reflection in the blood she laughed. Suddenly scowling, she smacked the bowl away from her. The blood sprayed against the wall._

_"I will not die down here!" Elizabeth growled._

_Her first child was still out there with her husband's family. She had no doubt they would taint her child's mind with lies of how her mother was crazy. Cursing the man who sentenced her to this permanent residence, she promised revenge. Then, the sound of soft footsteps drifted down the stone steps. There stood Lilith, dressed in a translucent light green dress. Her crimson eyes gleamed with sorrow as she embraced her master._

_"You wish for revenge my master?" Lilith softly asked._

_"Yes, I wish to damn them all." Elizabeth said with hateful resolve. Lilith nodded, knowing she owed her master this. She had freed her from that damn prison underneath the castle. Elizabeth had fed her and taken her in like a daughter, she understood what it was to be locked up._

_"Lilith…help me." Elizabeth whispered._

_Lilith took her master by the hand; and drew her to her own body. Moving the hair from Elizabeth's neck, she breathed in her scent. Her fangs grew as she rubbed them against her pulse. Elizabeth moaned as Lilith sunk her fangs in. Elizabeth could feel the life drain away. Lilith took her wrist and forced her own blood into the dying body. The deed was done and the Bathory line was forever damned as she drank the unholy blood. The guards had found her in the morning, dead. They left the body in the cell to rot. They left their positions and Elizabeth escaped into the night with Lilith when she rose to her unlife. Elizabeth bathed in blood as she destroyed each one that had condemned her._

_Reaching Romania, she had helplessly watched as the king had Lilith impaled. Lilith's body shattered into dust as the sun rose. Killing the king for revenge for her imprisonment, she promised him as he died that she would come for his son. Laughing, she vanished into the night. The son had taken the throne when she came three years later. She turned him. Not wishing to kill his line, she wanted to damn them to same loneliness they had left her to._

_Leaving the son, she searched for her daughter's line. Her daughter had been dead for twenty years now. She searched for her daughter's son. Living the decades in loneliness she found herself waiting on a cliff for the sun to ascend. Hellsing's father had caught her. She was bound in silver chains since nothing but the sun would kill her. The sky began to lighten and she let her laughter ring out as she turned to dust.

* * *

_

Author's Note:  
I have a Beta, and the author is wonderful writer and beta  
Check out the NalaravatheRed


	10. Remorse

"Don't think that I understand, I can't. Don't think because we're talking, we're friends."

Sneaker Pimps (6 Underground)

* * *

Remorse

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Night 4

Ceres sat in front of Integral. Her hair was limp and flat against her head and her eyes were slightly dry from lack of blinking. Her ivory skin was pale. Integral sighed as she studied the girl. The run in with the Vatican had proven something she wished not to have proven. She wore black jogging pants and a loose dark blue shirt. The girl looked like she had been through hell in a hand basket, a crappy one at that. Integral pushed her glasses back up and noticed Ceres wasn't paying attention.

"Ms. Victoria, what happened with the priest?" Integral questioned again.

"Father Anderson has changed." Ceres cryptically replied.

"So you know the priest." Integral assumed.

"He's not the same…they changed him." Ceres whispered as her left eye twitched.

"Would you like to be removed from the castle?" Integral offered.

"No!" Ceres sharply answered.

"I'll still pay you." she offered again.

"No, I still have unfinished business." Ceres replied, the life returning to her features.

"The priest will be returning tonight." Integral warned.

"Good." Ceres simply said.

"Are you sure of your decision?" Integral questioned once more.

"Father Anderson was my guardian as a child. He died that night two months ago, and I need answers." Ceres explained as she vanished out of the tent and into the darkness.

Walter walked into the tent and placed a tray with a teapot and cup down. Integral sighed as she added her sugar and stirred. Walter smiled down at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"She has spirit." Walter stated with a friendly smile.

"She also has a strong will." Integral added.

"Reminds me of someone." Walter said as he poured some more tea.

"Yes, she does have that Hellsing stubborn streak." Integral agreed.

* * *

Ceres winced as she took each step to the top floor. Her teeth were clenched as the pain passed through her body. Reaching the top floor, she caught her breath and wiped the sweat from her brow. She could feel the shadows upon her again and looked over to see Alucard with a grin plastered on his face. Smirking in return, she stood straight and carried herself into her room. Kneeling on the ground, she pulled out her bag of goodies. Placing the black bag on the bed, she noticed Alucard watching her from the doorway. Rummaging through the bag, she pulled out a book and placed it on the bed. 

"Vampires for Dummies," Alucard snickered as he read the title. She scowled at him and pulled the book out of his hands.

"That's a good book." Ceres muttered as began to pull out various guns.

Two M23s and one 9mm later she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the 45 with a twisted grin of her own. Filling her ammo belt, she found she had only brought two rounds for the 45. Cursing her luck, she frowned at it. Loading the guns, she strapped the M23s to her thighs. She stuck the 9mm in her built and sighed as her stomach ached again. The anti-freak cannon was still at the top of the stairs, and it was loaded. Placing the bullets in her 45, she grinned at the irony. She wondered if she could really do it. Could she shoot him?

Placing the 45 on her back, she walked past the vampire and sat at the top of the stairs. This time she would have the advantage of distance and a highpoint. Still sitting at the head of the stairs, she wished she knew what she would do. Even thinking about shooting her guardian filled her with guilt. If only that night hadn't had happened, perhaps she would be cleaning the church up with him or at home watching the TV. Even though she already felt remorse, she knew this wasn't the time to act on it.

"Are you going to shoot him policewoman?" Alucard inquired with a smirk.

"I don't know." Ceres answered as she kept her eyes on the door.

"It's not good to go into battle with indecision." Alucard warned.

"Not everything has to be a battle." Ceres growled.

"So you're saying he'll want to sit down over a nice cup of tea?" Alucard jeered mockingly.

Her cheeks turned red, as she took deep calming breaths. Wincing at the slight pain from her stomach, she cursed. The pain was becoming an annoyance that she sorely wished to be rid of. Her eyes remained trained on the door as she watched for her visitor. She had sought revenge for his death, and now found that karma was catching up with her. Pulling the 9mm from her pants, she figured she'd start small and see how much a regenerator could take.

'Can't think of him as family.' she scolded herself.

"The Judas priest arrives." Alucard mumbled in mild annoyance.

The doors slammed open and he stood there with a psychotic grin. Ceres gripped the gun tighter and turned the safety off.

"I've come to free your soul demon!" Anderson announced as he drew two swords. Alucard snorted at this.

"Are you sure it's not your soul that needs to be released?" Ceres asked as she stood up and aimed the gun.

"I'm not the one bedding a demon." Anderson growled.

"I am **not** sleeping with him!" Ceres huffed as her face turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"I saw the way he took your fallen body into the darkness." Anderson warned. "God doesn't like liars."

"Good thing he's not here." Ceres stated as she fired the gun.

Anderson laughed as the clip emptied into his body. He threw the sword at her, forcing her to throw herself to the ground. Gasping as the wound in her side ached, she aimed the anti-freak cannon at him. Squeezing the trigger as his long legs carried him up the stairs, she fired. The bullet caught him in the chest and sent him flying into the wall. She saw the silver cross glisten in the moonlight and scowled. Reloading the cannon, she aimed at him and found him gone.

Seras squeaked in surprise, as suddenly a trail of scriptures wrapped around her body and raised her in to the air. Growling in annoyance, she smirked as he came rushing at her. His binding scriptures couldn't work on her. She wasn't a vampire or a shifter. Stretching her arms, she was met with a little resistance as she ripped through the scriptures. Catching herself on her feet she rolled out of the way of his swords.

_"A monster is a person that has no remorse for his or her actions." Anderson finished._

Rolling down the stairs, she came to a sudden stop as she gasped. Grasping her stomach, she stumbled to her feet and limped away. She could hear his heavy footfalls coming down the stairs as she limped to the back garden. The hallway seemed dark and longer then usual. Swords pinned scriptures to the wall as she limped down the corridor. Gritting her teeth she pushed herself harder. Pushing the door open she sighed as she was met with cool air.

_"Did you want to kill him?"_

The sword cut her shoulder as it embedded itself within a tree trunk. Her eyes widened in fear as she watched him walk through doors and into the night air.

_"Do you **really** wish to kill him again?"_

Pulling the M23 from her thigh, she aimed it at him and tried to harden her features. Dropping the act, she let all her fear and regrets show within her eyes. The gun was knocked into the forest and she backed away from him.

"God forgives all." Anderson declared as he raised the sword.

"Do you feel any remorse for your actions?" Ceres asked as her temper rose.

_"You are only a monster if you don't regret any of your actions."_

"I regret nothing." Anderson growled as began to bring the sword down.

"Then you are the monster you spoke of so long ago." Ceres whispered as she pulled the 45 from her back and hit his hand away.

"Your soul is the one that is damned!" Anderson called out as he retrieved another sword.

_"My grandma told me there is a monster in all of our family line waiting to be woken." Ceres confided._

Ceres eyes flashed crimson before turning to there blue. Her blood called for revenge as she aimed the gun. The priest ran towards her as she steadied the gun against her shoulder. The kickback on the 45 was going to be a bitch. Aiming at his heart, she pulled the trigger and let a tear escape her eye. The shot echoed through the woods as everything froze. He fell to his knees, then to his side. Dropping the gun, she walked over to his body. Picking up the fallen sword, she kneeled beside him.

"I'm sorry." Ceres whispered as the tears fell unchecked.

Raising the sword within her hand, she brought it down. His heart was blown out and his head was separated from his body.

"Me too." he whispered as his eyes closed.

Dropping the sword she picked up the cross that he gave her when he died. Yes, when he died. He didn't die tonight; he had died that night, so very long ago. This was just a monster in his form, tormenting his soul. She closed his eyes and wiped her tears away. Ceres was just putting down what should have stayed down; he was not her guardian.

"In the name of God, may your soul finally find peace…father." Ceres whispered as she stood up.

Walking down the hallway, she stared at the scriptures as she passed them. Coming to the stairwell, she found Alucard sitting next to her fallen cannon. Walking up the stairs, she found that his eyes were focused on her stomach. Standing at the top, she found that her shirt had a black spot on it. Shrugging her shoulders, she fell to her knees and passed out. She had lost too much blood in such a short amount of time. Darkness consumed her vision as she watched Alucard's gloved hand reach towards hers.

"Forgive me father." she whispered as she saw her guardian as he once was.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Chapter has been Beta'd by:NalaravatheRed  
I heard that we're not allowed to answer reviewers anymore...but if anyone has question I will answer it in the author's note 


	11. Decisions

"Reincarnation of the eternal soul

This struggle forever in our blood boils."

Shadows Fall (Of One Blood)

* * *

  
Decisions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Day 4, Night 5

Fuzzy. Opening her eyes, she found everything to be fuzzy. Groaning as she sat up, she found her world spinning. Lying back down she stared at the ceiling and focused on her stomach. There was a slight ache to the wound, but it didn't hurt as much as her soul. She wanted to curl up in a ball, but decided that wouldn't be wise. The wound was still tender and just waiting to be ripped open again. Reaching up she ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

_"God forgives all." Anderson declared as he raised the sword._

**'Last night will haunt me for the rest of my pathetic life,'** Ceres thought as she stared at the ceiling.

_"Your soul is the one that is damned!" Anderson called out as he retrieved another sword._

"Maybe I am damned..." Ceres whispered as she blinked her eyes.

Turing her head to the side she looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror. Her eyes held circles and her skin was pale. Sighing, she turned her head to the right and looked out of the window. The moon was slowly vanishing beneath the clouds. Closing her eyes, she reached up and covered them with her hands. She wished that her reality was just some horrible nightmare that she would wake from. Shaking her head, she knew that this wouldn't be the case. Pulling up her bloodstained shirt, she found that her stomach was wrapped in fresh bandages.

'He only did it for the blood.' Ceres told herself as she rolled her eyes.

Deciding she was tired of lying in her bed, she rose and grunted at the sharp pain. The ache on her stomach was met with painful resistance. Sensing the shadows moving, she kept her eyes on the bed. Her face remained calm as weight was added on the corner of the bed. Looking up she saw the familiar red trench coat. Alucard sat with his front to her, one leg on the bed with one foot on the floor. His foot was on her bed with his hands crossed at the knee. His glasses were missing along with the hat. Ceres had a feeling there was something he was keeping to himself.

"Very good policewoman." Alucard congratulated.

Figuring he read her mind or emotions, she sighed in annoyance. Looking up into his crimson eyes she glared at him before she began to wonder what he knew. Grasping her neck, she felt for any wounds. Relief flooded her as she realized no marks were there. His smirk widened as he sat there and watched her. Realization set in as she reached down to her stomach and pressed her hand to the wound. Bringing her hand back to her eyes, she stared at the bloody palm and fingers.

"Why won't it close?" Ceres whispered to herself.

"It won't heal because of last night's activities," Alucard informed. Her eyes lost their look of shock; they took on a look of realization.

'I'm going to die.' Ceres calmly thought. Alucard raised an eyebrow at her calm attitude. Slightly chuckling she wiped her hand on the bed sheets.

"Never thought I'd bleed to death in front of a vampire." Ceres whispered as she watched the bloodstain grow.

"Do you want to die?" Alucard asked.

"What human does?" Ceres shot back.

"Would you accept a gift?" Alucard whispered as pressed his fingers to her stomach.

"What gift?" Ceres questioned knowing what he was asking. He pulled away his bloodied fingers and licked them, savoring the taste.

"Don't be coy." he scolded.

Looking down at the bed, she saw her sheets were turning red from her blood. Wishing she could suck it up and put it back in her, she sighed. Closing her eyes, she wondered if she could accept this gift. Would she? Her body was steadily growing weaker from the blood loss as she sat there thinking. Not opening her eyes, she scowled in her mind.

* * *

_Ceres stared at the tattoos on her hand and sighed. They had been there a month now. Her powers came through her hands and very rarely from her whole body. Her grandmother sat at the kitchen table writing something in that black book of hers. Ceres raised her head to get a better view, but soon sighed and gave up. Her grandmother looked up and forlornly smiled at her. Ceres wondered what had her grandmother in such a state of unhappiness._

_Grandfather had left them because of the fire. Ceres looked away in shame as she wondered if it her grandmother blamed her for the fire. Ceres knew that it was her fault; her powers went crazy and started the fire. Bringing her gaze up to her grandmother's, she swore she saw a bit of crimson within those blue orbs. Closing her black book, she sighed and seriously looked at Ceres._

_"Have you had the dreams?" Her grandmother asked her._

_"They're not memories?" Ceres questioned._

_"They are memories carried within our blood from our ancestor." Grandmother answered with a haunted look._

_"Why was she **so** evil?" Ceres curiously asked. The grandmother sighed and seemed to be thinking._

_"She didn't see what she did as evil." her grandmother carefully responded._

_"How could she not see those crimes as evil?" She questioned._

_"Everybody has their own views on what's good and what's evil." Her grandmother carefully explained._

_"How do I get her out of my blood?" Ceres asked seriously._

_"You can't, she'll always be with us until our line dies." grandmother sadly stated._

_"Is there anything we can do?"_

_"The blood in your veins will taunt you even more when your father and I are gone."_

_"Why?" Ceres worriedly asked._

_"The blood grows stronger when it is not split into different people." she explained._

_"How can she be silenced?" Ceres asked as she imagined the evil woman._

_"She will only be silenced with our ends, but you can never awaken your blood." the grandmother firmly warned._

_"What do you mean?" The confusion spread on her face as she stared at her grandmother._

_"You can never awaken your blood because then you'll have to truly face her."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Death is not the end of everything."_

_"Death?"_

"Would you awaken your blood? Would you accept death?"

* * *

Ceres was not lying on her back as the blood continued to seep out. She thought of how the blood in her veins called out for life. It didn't want to die; she didn't want to die. Could she lay here and end her family line's evil? She could feel him so very close to her, awaiting her answer to his question.

'Am I willing to awaken my blood?' Ceres questioned herself mentally. 'Am I willing to die?'

"Will you accept my gift?" Alucard whispered to her.

Ceres sat in her own growing puddle of blood as all the questions rang through her head. Finally, she was able to answer one question.

"No…"

* * *

Author's Note:  
Beta by the wonderful Nalaravathered  
Remember to review and thanks for reading! 


	12. Eternal Gift

"Turn your head to look away, cover your face like you feel some shame  
Underneath it all I think you want this, make believe that nothing's real  
Only one chance to make this deal, your silence only makes me think there's something."  
Professional Murder Music (Of Unknown Origin)

* * *

Eternal Gift

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Night 5, Day 5

It should have been an easy choice to make; there should have been no hesitation upon her mind. What true human wanted to die and rot away in a small coffin? Turning her head from the vampire, she stared into the night sky. So many words wanted to come out after that simple answer. She could still feel him there waiting for a true answer. Sighing she could feel herself losing her grip on reality. What would her parents say about becoming a vampire? What would Father Anderson say about the offer? He was dead and gone, his image slightly tainted by the monster that overtook his body.

"Your time is short." Alucard smoothly said.

The blood in her veins called out to her. She could feel something darker within her calling out to be free. Her grandmother died, never waking the blood within their veins.

"I can't." Ceres whispered.

"You can't…or you won't?" Alucard drawled as he leaned closer to her.

"You can have my blood when I die…if that's what you want." Ceres calmly said.

He was very close to her now. She knew he didn't have to breathe, but he was doing it on purpose. A cold breath of air lingered on her neck as she felt the fangs graze her thin layer of skin. Turning her face, she looked at him and softly smiled. Ceres wondered if living in the dark would be so bad. She was a grown woman and could make her own decisions even if a monster lurked within her veins.

"What is your choice?" He whispered against her neck.

"No…I don't want to die tonight." Ceres whispered.

"So you will become **my **fledgling?" Alucard inquired as the smirk formed.

"Yes." Ceres whispered as she kept her eyes on his crimson orbs.

"This is part where you close your eyes." he whispered as he watched her blue orbs shut. This would be the last time he would see that color. "Remember the choice was always yours."

The fangs grazed her neck again feeling for the right spot. Inhaling one last gulp of air, she felt the fangs break the skin. It shocked her at first and her eyes flew open when she felt his mouth pull on the wound. Relaxing against the gentle coaxing of his mouth, she sighed and her eyes closed on their own. Everything became a blissful darkness as he removed his mouth from her neck. Then a hot liquid entered her mouth and she hesitantly swallowed.

He pulled away from his creation as he watched her still form. The wound had stopped bleeding and began to heal as he pushed some stray hair from her face. Her eyes remained closed as he studied her features. Her skin was naturally fair, but as she spent less time in the sun, her skin would take on an ivory tone. Everything had been done correctly; she would wake in a few moments. Becoming a true vampire was like being reborn; everything was seen and felt in a different light. Smirking he saw the eye movement under her lids.

Her hands twitched as they adjusted to the new blood that flowed within her body. His blood was that of a powerful line, she would adjust as the blood animated her body. Ceres slowly opened her red eyes in confusion and glanced up at his face. She would need blood to bring her to her full potential, but the blood within her veins would suffice for now. Crimson met crimson as she glared and pushed away from the elder vampire. She rolled off the bed and fell to the floor. Clenching her hands, her nails dragged across the floor leaving deep gashes.

"What?" Ceres whispered as she pushed herself to her knees.

Standing to her feet, she ran to the nearest mirror and looked into it. The puncture marks where leaving small pale welts. Reaching out she touched her reflection's crimson eyes in confusion. Vampires weren't supposed to have reflections, no soul equaled no reflection. Turning she looked over at Alucard who was sitting on her bed watching her in mild amusement. She bit her lower lip in nervousness before she opened her mouth and saw the fangs. Her human fangs had lengthened and became sharper.

'How will I explain this to Integra?' Ceres worriedly thought.

"You need to explain yourself to no one but me." Alucard informed. Her attention snapped to him and she shook her head.

"Stay out of my mind." Ceres hissed, literally.

"You will have a mind link with me until you become your own vampire." Alucard warned.

"My apologies master." Ceres instantly said.

'Master, where the hell did that come from?' She wondered as she yawned.

Walking back over to the bed, she laid down on the blood soak sheets. Yawning again she stretched and curled into a ball. It was night, yet she felt tired. Yawning again she turned a questioning look to Alucard.

'You'll sleep much within the changing periods.' he sent to her mind.

'No privacy.' Ceres thought as she closed her eyes.

'Sleep now.' Alucard ordered.

Lying back on the bed, he smirked as she sought his form for comfort. He had just found his escape from the seals that Hellsing had laid. She had the blood of the Bathory within in her veins and the blood of a Hellsing. His fangs reflected in the moonlight as he grinned. She would either free him or end up sealing him again, but he was betting luck was on his side. Pushing a stray hair from her sleeping face, he began to weigh the options. So far, her transformation to the vampire went smoothly.

Alucard had only sired two other before him, which had to be destroyed because the blood over powered them. He licked his lips tasting the faint trace of Ceres as he remained in thought. Her blood had the taste of a rebel, one that would fight to keep themselves sane. Alucard had confidence that his fledging would conquer the dark blood that flowed through her body. Smirking at the situation her turned his smirk into a true smile; things were going to become interesting. He did not sire her just for his own gain and entertainment, though that held some truth. There were other motives hidden behind his cloak that he would reveal…eventually.

* * *

Day 5

The night had passed as quickly as it came. Turning her crimson eyes to the blue sky, she sighed as she picked up the talkie. Quickly throwing on a long-sleeved turtleneck to cover her marks she put on her jeans. Glancing in the mirror, she brushed her non-complying hair and ran out of the room. Standing at the top of the stairs she looked at the talkie in her hand before skipping down the stairs. Opening the door to the outside, she hesitated as she stared at the sunlight. It wasn't very bright because in Romania the weather always has a gloomy feel to it.

Reaching her hand out, she flinched as she felt the sunlight. So far so good; she had not turned into a flaming corpse or ash. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her only pair of sunglasses. The glasses were a City Kill brand, silver frame and blue flash lenses that matched her hair color and once blue eyes. Stepping outside she ran for Integral's tent, intent upon explaining her situation. A cloud hid the sun as she rushed into the tent gasping for air. Looking up at Integral from behind her glasses, she smiled, careful not to show teeth.

"Why the rush Ms. Victoria?" Integral questioned.

"Had a rough night." Ceres mumbled as she took a seat.

"Very well, but we have some things to discuss." Integral stated as she lit her cigar.

"Okay." Ceres timidly responded as she sat.

"You have been at the castle for five full nights and now five days. Have you learned anything of the vampire?" Integral got straight to business.

"Um…he can't be destroyed," Ceres began looking nervous.

"Explain." Integral demanded as she blew out a smoke ring.

"He constantly regenerates himself, and silverhas no effect on him." Ceres explained.

"You are so far the only one to survive within those walls. If you wish, you may leave." Integral offered.

"I would like to stay…there are things that bind me here." Ceres vaguely responded.

"What, pray tell, binds you here?" Integral jadedly asked.

"I believe that my ancestor was Alucard's sire." Ceres responded, fighting back the urge to call him master.

"What leads you to this conclusion?" Integral almost growled. This girl's bloodline could prove fatal to her mission of destroying the monster.

"I have had visions." Ceres softly began as she turned her head away.

"Go on." Integral urged with a wave of her hand.

"My ancestor is Elizabeth Bathory; I have seen her in dreams. I've watched her do evil deeds." Ceres explained.

"And this relates to the vampire how?" Integral asked.

"Bathory was sired by a vampire called Lilith after she was sealed in her castle. She vowed revenge and went after Vladimir Dracula's family. She finally killed his whole line leaving Vlad as a vampire." Ceres quickly clarified.

"Do you have proof this is more then a simple…illusion, or made up tale?" Integral demanded.

"The inscription on the castle wall…I can finish it." Ceres offered.

"How do I know that this is not a lie?"

"It was written in my grandmother's book." Ceres offered again.

"Very well, recite it." Integral mused.

"Blood of my blood can raise me. Flesh of my flesh can bind me. Soul of my soul can set me free. Innocence taken by fate, a cruel hand opens the eyes. Flesh bounds me to this existence blood bathes me. An act of god that can be turned, the Judas walks the earth. The blade cuts me skin; the paper binds my world. The darkness walks again…hallow kisses set me free. I walk again in misery, a forked road in my view. Which road shall be chosen?" Ceres asked as she finished the inscription.

Integral looked at a piece of paper and nodded her head. Handing the paper to Ceres, she took it and began to silently read. The inscription was there on the paper finished. Ceres blood boiled before she reasoned that Integral was only testing her.

"Why would your grandmother keep such a legend or foreshadowing?" Integral curiously asked as she set the cigar down.

"She believed that our bloodline was evil and I think she thought one of us would awaken it." Ceres admitted.

"Awaken?"

"The Bathory blood will always flow through our veins waiting to be sealed, killed, or awakened." Ceres explained.

"Please clarify more on the subject." Integral ordered.

"I am last of the Bathory line. If my blood awakens, her blood will influence me to some point." Ceres answered.

"How can that happen?" Integral questioned. One more problem wasn't something she couldn't handle.

"No clue." Ceres sheepishly answered.

"Any more things you have no clue about?" Integral remarked.

"Yes." Ceres coldly said as she removed the glasses.

Integral tensed as the crimson orbs stared at her blue orbs. Pulling out the Beretta from her suit, she aimed it at Ceres' head. Ceres didn't bother to move as Integral stood with the gun aimed.

"Walter!" Integral yelled as she kept her cold blue eyes on Ceres.

"Yes Sir…Integral," Walter faltered as he observed the scene. Walking over to Integral, he saw what the problem was.

"What happened?" Walter asked as he pulled at his string. Ceres held up her hands and shook her head.

"I don't want to fight!" Ceres quickly yelled, even though if they attacked she'd run for the castle.

"Then explain…quickly." Integral demanded.

"I was dying." Ceres blurted.

"You are dead." Integral responded.

"I know…but Father Anderson wounded me the first time he came. It didn't properly heal the second time he came." Ceres explained as her eyes became haunted by the memory.

"Why didn't you tell me of your situation?" Integral demanded.

"I wanted to take care of myself…and it would have healed but he came again." Ceres whispered in partial anger.

"Is that why the Vatican came and took his body back in pieces?" Integral asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes, the kickback from the 45 opened my wound again. I was bleeding to death and decided to take his offer." Ceres explained, not showing any regret in her choice.

Integral sighed and removed her glasses from her face as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Closing her blue eyes, she thought this over in her head. Here was a vampire that seemed to hang onto her humanity as she stood and pleaded her case. Finally opening her eyes, she stared at the young female in thought. Her organization was losing soldiers to the ghouls; why not fight fire with fire? If the girl could be maintained, she could have a powerful weapon to help save troops.

"Do you wish to continue your existence?" Integral suddenly asked.

"Yes." Ceres cautiously answered.

"I can offer you a home at the Hellsing manor. You would have to work with the soldiers for your upkeep." Integral offered.

"What about my current need for blood?" Ceres questioned.

"That can be taken care of." Integral assured.

"What about my master?" Ceres voiced as the tent grew silent.

"As long as the seals are in place he won't be a bother." Integral mumbled to herself.

"I can't just leave him in there…alone." Ceres whispered.

"If you don't accept this offer, you will have to be silenced." Integral warned.

"Can I think about this?" Ceres asked.

"You have until the end of your stay." Integral stated as Ceres left the tent.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Nothing much, besides a reminder to review and thanks to the readers  
Thank the Beta NalaravatheRed  



	13. Seals

"Dead, their sighs, their songs  
they know what they do is wrong."  
Rasputina (Transylvanian Concubine)

* * *

Seals

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Voices_

**Stressed

* * *

Night 6**

The air had a certain chill upon it that made Ceres shiver. She sat upon the stairs and stared out the doors at the moonlight upon the floor. Pondering what she would do was all her mind was capable of. Her crimson eyes narrowed as they took in the night as a human would take in daylight. Leaning her head against the staircase banister she sighed. She couldn't hear him approaching, but she could feel him near. The sun had set only an hour ago and he was approaching her. Moving her orbs, she looked out of the corner of her eye to see him standing there, facing the doorway.

"What is on your mind?" Alucard asked as he let his crimson orbs drink the moonlight.

"Nothing worthwhile master," Ceres softly answered.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be sitting here," Alucard stated as he kept his eyes on the moonlight.

"Did you betray your master?" Ceres suddenly asked. He didn't look at her, but he did raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that?" He demanded.

"I was thinking about the seals..." Ceres honestly answered, knowing that he could read her mind.

"Yes, I know of a way to break them," Alucard mused with a smirk.

'Only one of Hellsing blood can remove them,' Ceres thought as she cracked her knuckles.

"Would you free your master?" Alucard inquired as he stared down at Ceres. Her eyes widened as she thought about it. Would she free him?

"I suppose," Ceres sighed as she looked away from his gaze.

"The seals will fade within a month's time," Alucard commented.

"Are you trying to test me?" Ceres bluntly asked.

"Why would you think that?" He asked back with a smirk. She glared at him before she moved down one step.

"What will you do if you are free Master?" She finally asked.

"What would you do after years of starvation and imprisonment?" He questioned back.

'Oh god…he'll go on a killing spree,' Ceres thought as her face paled. Her hand lightly pressed against the talkie turning it on.

"I will break the seals," Ceres answered.

He kneeled beside her and grabbed her chin. Using her chin, he turned her face to his scrutinizing look. If she could sweat she would have done so. Fortunately she was dead and did not possess such body functions.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Alucard asked as he kept her gaze.

"I have a hunch," Ceres muttered.

"You must give up your humanity. You are not of that world any longer," Alucard informed as he grinned.

'Will I become a monster if I do?' Ceres thought as she looked away.

"You are already a monster," Alucard whispered.

'Yep, I have the best moral support in world,' Ceres dryly thought before she stood.

"I'm going to go find the weak point in the seal," Ceres mumbled as she stood up and walked down each step.

Alucard tilted his head up and grinned as he watched her go. Within that body there was a monster waiting to be released. The right motivation would bring that out if he played his cards right. As if hearing his thoughts she turned and gave one last weak smile before walking out of the castle. Leaning against the cold wall she sighed and held her forehead in the palm of her head. Snow began to fall around her as she took a few unneeded breaths. Bringing the talkie up to her face, she closed her fist and shattered it. Confusion had truly set in and she didn't know which path to follow.

The talkie crunched under her feet as she pushed away from the wall. Walking ten feet from the castle, she stared at the ground in confusion. Her blood called out to her, demanding that its master be released. Licking her dry lips in concentration, she kneeled and pushed the snow away from the ground. Smirking in triumph she had found an area where the grass was burnt at least two inches wide.

'This must be the seal,' Ceres thought as she found the corner of a pentagram.

Clearing away more of the snow she found some runes. Following the line of the pentagram, she figured that it must cover the entire castle grounds. Leaning back on her heels she began to think about how she would do this. Touching the pentagram corner she pulled her hand back as it felt like something burned her. Biting her lip, she smiled to herself.

'Too bad they don't have a book that explains this. I think I'd need a 'How to break seals for dummies,' Ceres chuckled at the thought.

"Blood of my blood," Ceres whispered.

If the seal had merely burned her then it must have been forged of something holy. A light bulb lit up as an idea came to her head. Everything was always the opposite. Light had the dark, and holy had the unholy. She had the blood of the holy and unholy, maybe she was a contradiction. Opening her hand, she dragged her nail across the palm and let the blood well up in the deep crimson gash. Pressing her hand to the seal, she hoped her hunch was right. She looked at the snow around the castle and watched as it melted, the seal revealed.

Her palm sealed with nothing more then a faint stain of blood to show the cut was there. Holding her hands above the seal, her eyes turned a deeper shade of crimson. The seal pulsed a dark red as her expression twisted into something akin to amusement. The blood in her veins flowed, pushing its influence through her mind.

"Well, well, well, looks like the dog got trapped," Ceres mused as her voice became silkier, filled with arrogance.

"Ceres stop this instant!" Integral yelled as she fired at the vampire. Walter was positioning his strings.

"Who are you?" Ceres asked as she flashed her fangs.

"Ceres you will cease this action or be silenced!" Integral yelled.

"Oh I see; my host knows you. I would kill you if she wasn't so damn whiney about it," Ceres voiced as she cut through the string. Grabbing the ends of the string, she slammed Walter into Integral and wrapped them up.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ceres?" Integral demanded as she struggled against the string.

"I am Ceres' ancestor. You may call me Elizabeth," the woman answered as her eyes narrowed.

Turing back to the seal she scratched it away leaving an opening. If the circle wasn't complete then anything could get out. Her fangs gleamed in the moonlight as she watched him emerge from the castle. His eyes narrowed at Ceres when he smelt the change in her. Something wasn't right about her.

"What have you done to my fledgling?" Alucard growled as he approached her.

"You haven't changed a bit…except for that ugly outfit," Elizabeth remarked through Ceres body. Integral growled and worked her hand free of the string.

"Though you may be in her body I still have control of you," Alucard warned.

"Her body is as wonderful as mine was, she will destroy you just as I once did…only this time it will be permanent," Elizabeth hissed as she jumped away from the circle.

Integral cut her hand on the string and placed her bleeding palm where Ceres once had hers. The seal pulsed a faint blue before the energy shot up from the ground. It coiled around Ceres' neck and threw her from the circle. She hit a tree and Elizabeth faltered in her control of the body. Ceres grasped her head and screamed as she forced her blood back into submission.

_You need me…I'll be back._

Sighing as the voice vanished her eyes widened in horror. Alucard pulled against the blue coils that held his wrist. Integral removed her hand and Ceres could only watch in horror as he fell to his knees.

"With blood I bind you to the Hellsing name," Integral called out.

The coils released his wrists and began to circle around the top of his white gloves. Grinning, he thought he was free from his prison and binds. His grin turned to a growl of anger though as he felt the energy burn its way through his gloves and onto his hands. The Hellsing seal was upon him. Removing his glove in irritation he found, much to his displeasure, the seal branded into his skin. Ceres got to her feet and ran to where Integral sat, still tied to Walter. Walter couldn't seem to get the string untied. She looked from her master to her still bound boss in confusion.

Ceres kneeled next to Walter and tore the string with her hands. Standing up, Integral turned to Alucard who still stood there. Ceres looked on in confusion.

'Stay where you are,' Alucard whispered within her mind. Her eyes widened and she nodded her head.

"You are bound to the Hellsing blood now. What is your response?" Integral asked.

"What are your orders, master?" Alucard responded through clenched teeth.

"Walter, prepare the copter. We leave for the Hellsing manor at dawn," Integral said with a smile of triumph.

"Yes Sir Integral," Walter responded as he left.

Integral turned to Ceres and looked at her with no interest. Ceres looked to her master as he just stood there observing.

"You will be returning to Hellsing manor I assume?" Integral declared.

"Yes Sir Integral," Ceres answered as her eyes shone with confusion.

"Know this, if you feed from my men then I will kill you," Integral calmly warned. Ceres eyes widened in shock before she nodded in understanding.

"Both of you meet me at the copter before dawn," Integral added as she vanished into the woods.

"I'll kill you if feed off my men," Ceres muttered under breath.

Turning around she faced her master. Sighing she looked down in shame. Her blood told her she had failed to free him. Elizabeth mocked her from the back of her mind.

"I have failed," Ceres acknowledged.

"You have not failed. My plans have just been hindered," Alucard replied with a smirk.

Ceres looked up with a bit of hope and smiled at him. Her smile wavered when she heard Elizabeth mocking her weakness. Turning he walked back into the castle and left her alone. Ceres looked up into the sky and realized that it had stopped snowing. Sighing she walked back to the castle to pick up her stuff. Reaching for the banister, she pulled her hand back as she was shocked. Looking at her palm in confusion, she noticed that the tattoos were gone.

_That power is not needed with the power I can give you_

Shaking her head, she blocked out Elizabeth's purr. Ceres ran up the stairs and started to pack her belongings. Making sure she had packed her items and had gotten all her weapons, she hurried downstairs to see Alucard with a coffin on his shoulder. She shivered at the sight of it and noticed his smirk.

"What will we do now master?" Ceres softly asked.

"Serve until she meets her fate," Alucard answered with a grin. Ceres tilted her head and sighed. Somehow, that insane grin was becoming comforting. He raised his eyebrow and she wondered if he heard her thoughts.

"Will I have to sleep in one of those?" Ceres asked as she motioned to the coffin.

"Short amounts of light may not bother you since you are newly dead, but this is the safest bed for you now," Alucard answered.

'What's next in my life?' Ceres thought as she walked out the door with Alucard.

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers, I'm really touched by the compliements. This story will end at nineteen chapters...unless I can think of something to do with it.  
Please read and review  
Praises go to the wonderful Beta:NalaravatheRed 


	14. Hellsing

Hellsing

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Voices_

**Stressed**

* * *

Seras sat in her chamber on top of the coffin she was supposed to sleep in. She had been dead for three months. For three months, she had not truly fed her hunger. Her crimson eyes traveled over to the little pieces of furniture she had managed to obtain. Integra had even allowed Seras certain privileges. She could go out into the city; where as her master had been banned from all human contact. Seras rocked herself and let her gaze fall on the blood packet for her. Growling she pushed off her coffin and stomped to the blood packet. 

Her eyes took on a crazed look as her breath came in short pants. Seras' fangs lengthened, preparing for the attack on the blood packet. Her mouth lowered to the packet and she began to drink. A drop of blood escaped her mouth and landed on the table. Seras gasped and threw the packet away from her in disgust. Blood splattered against the floor and memories replayed in her mind.

Rio de Janeiro had been a horrible account for her. All the humans' blood painted the walls as she watched in shock. Blood squirted out from their wounds and onto her master's face. His long tongue licked up every drop of the liquid. His pleasure radiated off of him as he ripped them to shreds. Body parts decorated the halls like a demented Christmas scene. Puddles of blood tempted her, but she ignored her hunger. Elizabeth called out to her as the blood awoke in her.

Seras shook her head from the memory and fought back the tears. Her master explained that this was the color of war. War was blood and violence; there was nothing peaceful about it. Seras kneeled down and picked the empty packet from the floor. She tossed it in the trash and began to scrub the stone floor free of the bloodstain.

"Such a waste," Alucard scolded as he walked through her door.

"I have trouble eating," Seras confided.

"I will not have a weakened fledgling. You must eat," Alucard reprimanded.

Seras sighed and walked over to her coffin. She sat down on the closed lid and sighed again. Her face was slowly lifted up to face Alucard's. His finger was on her chin holding her in place.

"Would you prefer a live source?" Alucard asked.

_Yes_

"No Master," Seras responded. Elizabeth protested in her mind.

Alucard studied Seras as he turned her face from left to right. His crimson eyes were searching her face for something. Seras stopped her breathing and stared into his eyes. Everything seemed to stop around her. She knew those eyes were deadly, but they were also very beautiful.

"Pretty..." Seras mumbled.

Alucard remained silent before he broke out in laughter. Seras had drunk enough to allow her to blush.

"What are you feeling?" Alucard seriously asked.

"Umm…happy," Seras replied.

"I have not had emotions in such a long time," Alucard whispered.

"Emotions can sometimes be a strength," Seras replied seriously.

"Interesting," Alucard mumbled before he vanished into the shadows.

Seras sighed and leaned against the wall. Her master could be so confusing at times. He could be a maniac searching for blood, and in his own way, a poet. He claimed not to have felt emotions in years, yet he passionately spoke of his love for blood. Seras laughed and changed into her training clothes. Tonight she was working with the Wild Geese. She scoffed at the name of the group. Their captain had been helpful at the Rio de Janeiro. It was time to see what his men could do.

* * *

Covering the flame, he calmly lit his cigarette. His eye moved over to the corner of the room as he watched shadows gather. Seras stumbled out the shadows and slightly cursed her luck. All the men were watching as she jogged over. Grinning she stood at attention and waited for her orders. She and the new captain were the same rank, but she felt she would leave the training of his men to him. His long orange braid fell over his back, as he looked her over. His gaze stopped and she stood there confused by his actions.

Cigarette ash fell to the ground as she growled at him. He grinned and put out the cigarette when he heard her growl. His eye moved from her breasts to her crimson eyes.

"I offer you respect and I expect no less," Seras growled as she glared at him.

"So you're really a vampire?" The captain asked.

"Pip, you just watched me walk through a wall," Seras dryly said.

"Spoil my fun," Pip sighed as he rolled his eye.

"I have been instructed by Sir Integra to help train your men," Seras stated as she rolled her eyes. This guy was going to be a problem.

"Yes, I need to train them on the basics of a vampire," Pip explained.

"Aim for the head or heart," Seras simply said.

"We need target practice," Pip clarified.

"How bout we use you as a target?" Seras grumpily mumbled as she put her weapons down.

_Kill him_

'Shut up Elizabeth,' Seras warned.

"My men are used to human opponents. We could use a better opponent," Pip tried to smooth.

_Kill him…he's mocking us_

"Fine," Seras grudgingly obliged.

She ran down the field and into the forest. Concentrating she told Pip to send his men at her. He jumped when he heard her voice in his head. Elizabeth insulted Seras from her mental barriers and laughed. The vampire watched in the shadows as the men cautiously approached the forest.

"She won't bite…will she?" One asked.

"I wouldn't piss her off," Pip replied as he watched with interest.

Assembling into a team they sent two ahead. Seras reached inside her pocket and pulled out a red marker. Grinning, she prepared for teaching them their first lesson. She adjusted her eyes to the night and could see the body heat radiating off of them. Uncapping the marker, she crouched into the bushes.

"Lesson one: a vampire can always see you no matter how weak it is," Seras shouted and moved to a new location.

"Live ammo, right?" One of the men called out.

"Lesson two: regular ammo doesn't do crap," Seras warned and used the marker to draw a red line across on the men's neck.

The man fell to the ground in shock and grasped his neck. He pulled his hand away and stared at the red ink. Relief flooded him when he realized it was only ink.

"Red means your dead," Seras scolded and stayed in a tree.

One of the men opened fire. Seras hissed as the bullet hit her arm. Moving up the tree, she jumped behind him and marked him with the marker. He cursed and she threw a bloodied bullet to the ground. Three men stood back to back, as they watched the area.

"Lesson three: a vampire can smell and hear you even if it can't see you. Always be on the defensive," Seras warned and pulled one of the men into the shadows.

She bent the gun in half and tossed him next to Pip. A red mark was placed over his heart. The two remaining men of the circle cursed. Seras sighed and decided to give them an easy target. She appeared from the shadows and the man aimed. He shot off the gun and she dodged each bullet. Taking the marker, she made an 'x' on his forehead. She put a red dot on the other man's head and watched them walk away. Four men remained; they were waiting on the edge of the forest.

"Lesson four: a vampire can control you mentally," Seras warned as she threw the marker at a man.

He dropped the gun and caught the marker. Pip watched in interest as the man began to sweat. His eyes glazed and used the marker to make another 'x' on his comrade. The other two men moved away from him. He made an 'x' on himself and passed out. Seras stepped out of the shadows and picked up her marker. Smirking, she openly attacked the other men. They fired at her and dodged all the bullets. She went to mark her prey when one pulled out a cross. The cross shone, and she jumped away.

"Lesson five: holy objects can only do so much," Seras whispered as she hit the object away.

Her skin hissed in pain and she quickly marked the last two. Grinning in accomplishment, she turned her gaze to the captain. Her crimson eyes sparked with mischief, her blood called out for fun. Pip stood there unafraid, she could smell his slight nervousness. It smelt like pineapple to her mixed with gunpowder. Smiling, she flashed a bit of fang and charged him. He rolled out the way and she missed her target. Hearing a click, she felt the barrel of the gun pressed against her skull. Cursing, she dissolved into shadows. He shot and the bullets went right through.

Pip stepped back and swatted the shadows away from him. They wrapped around his legs and knocked the gun away. Seras' hand reached out and drew a red smiley face on his forehead. Triumph shined in her eyes as she jumped away, the shadows vanished. His eye rolled up, he tried to look at the mark on his forehead.

"Lesson six, a captain needs to be prepared for everything," Seras sang as she capped her marker.

"This better come off," Pip grumbled.

"It's not permanent," Seras assured.

Seras watched as the men gathered around them. The one that was passed out sat up and rubbed his skull. She sighed. Dawn would be coming in a few hours.

"Ready to face a real vampire?" Seras cheerily asked.

"Will the freaks be like that?"

"Some, but most have just strength and senses," Seras replied.

She heard a thank god and smiled. Pip told the men to go to the range. Seras nodded and started to go to the range. He grabbed her by the forearm and was almost pulled along after her. Seras smiled sheepishly and stopped walking. He scratched the back of his head nervously and mumbled something.

"What?" Seras asked in confusion. She wasn't paying attention.

_Kill him or at least have some fun_

'Shut up,' Seras told Elizabeth.

"Would you like to go out for a bite?" Pip asked.

Seras glared at him with slight suspicion before she grinned. He offered a charming smile as she stared at him.

"It would be at night," Seras warned, trying to dissuade him.

"Evening meals are fine," Pip assured.

"I don't…eat like you," Seras cautiously said. Pip paused and considered this for a moment.

"It could be a picnic," Pip offered.

"Not a date?" Seras checked.

"It doesn't have to be," Pip shrugged.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Seras asked.

"Tomorrow would be perfect," Pip assured.

"Then it's a…date," Seras assured before she was pulled into the shadows.

Pip blinked at the empty spot, then he smiled. Seras blinked and glared at the vampire in front of her. She was back in the dungeon of her room. Alucard was frowning down at her as he leaned against the wall. Seras sighed in confusion and decided it was safer to let him speak first.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alucard calmly asked as he stared down at her. She gulped. Those crimson eyes could find anything if they chose to.

"Training the men," Seras answered.

"First you were a target, and then you accepted a date," Alucard refreshed.

"I was showing them what a vampire could do," Seras assured.

"If that was true, then half would at least be maimed," Alucard spoke as he watched her lean against the coffin.

"Sir Integra warned me against killing or feeding from 'her' men," Seras reminded.

"Then why did you accept this date?" Alucard inquired. Seras stared at Alucard in confusion.

"What's wrong with a date, my master?" Seras softly questioned.

"You don't date food," Alucard firmly said.

"Pip is not my food," Seras argued.

"He is lower on the food chain and you are dead," Alucard reminded. Seras sighed.

"I just want something normal," Seras sighed.

Alucard glared at her and pushed away from the wall. He raised her gaze to his by lifting her chin up. Alucard rubbed her cheek with his thumb and stared into her eyes. He looked confused and angry about something.

"Is being **my** fledgling not normal?" Alucard inquired.

"Realistically…no," Seras answered.

"Remember that you are my fledgling, you belong to me and only me," Alucard dangerously warned as he turned and opened a portal on the wall.

"So you won't share?" Seras teased, finding the situation amusing.

"I never share what's mine," Alucard growled and left through the wall.

Seras' eyes widened as he left, the growl lingered in her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. It seemed like her unlife had just gotten more complicated. Her master had seemed serious about her question. She had just been joking like he was. Seras bit her lip and cursed herself in her head. Her master only joked about death and violence. Smacking her face, she groaned. Nothing could ever be simple for her.

Turning her gaze to the mirror, she watched her reflection change. Elizabeth was smirking at her. Seras growled at the woman who just laughed at her.

"Leave me," Seras growled.

"Aren't you ready to accept the power I offer?" Elizabeth asked.

"You want my master and every human dead…so no," Seras growled.

"All you have to do is accept me and then we can be one," Elizabeth purred.

"I won't let a monster like you out," Seras promised.

"Oh my dear Seras, you already have," Elizabeth smirked.

"Go away," Seras whispered.

"Once we become one I will," Elizabeth promised.

Seras glared as her reflection went back to normal. She sighed and stared at the smooth surface.

'Mirror, mirror,' Seras thought as she opened her coffin. The sun was beginning to rise.

* * *

Author's Note:  
As for the lightening ability, Elizabeth has a certain control over Seras' body, she took what she viewed as weak out of her and replaced it with...herself.  
Props to the wonderful beta NalaravatheRed 


	15. Necrology

"The devil's laughing, in your face  
Give me another taste, yeah"  
Rob Zombie (House of a 1000 Corpses)

Reminder: This is an A and S fic, so the little bit of Pip I added in is no threat to the major storyline

* * *

Necrology

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Voices_

**Stressed**

* * *

Seras twirled around in front of her mirror as Elizabeth growled at her in annoyance. It was rather irritating to be stuck as a shadow of your former self. With a roll of her eyes, she vanished leaving Seras alone. Sera sighed in relief and pulled on her crimson shirt. The colors of her clothing really brought out the ivory of the skin. Looking towards her table she decided that she would leave her guns. Baring her teeth at the mirror she checked for whiteness.

Grinning at their perfection, she gave a thumb up. She ran through the door and jumped through the ceilings till she reached the men's rooms. Licking her lip in nervousness, she reached out and knocked on the door. She heard a curse and a bit of rustling. The door flung up and Pip stood there with a smooth grin. Seras gave him a smile and said hi. He grinned and picked up the basket before he stepped out of the room and held an arm to her.

"Wait a minute," Seras warned.

"What is it?" Pip asked.

Seras picked him up and took him to the kitchen. His eye widened as they fell through the floor and landed on a counter. He was a bit shaken; the shadows were cold. He watched as Seras walked over to a red fridge and opened it. She pulled out a bottle that had her name on it. Smiling she sent a mental thanks to Walter; he was too good at times. Seras walked over and smiled at Pip sheepishly. He questioningly looked at the bottle. She held it out of view and he raised an eyebrow.

"Food," Seras simply answered.

He nodded and led her out of the kitchen. They walked around the back of the building to the backyard gardens. Seras smiled as she watched him take out a blanket and lay it evenly on the grass. He held out a hand and helped her sit on the blankets. Seras held back her giggle; she had never had a date or been on a picnic. Pip set the basket in-between them and snatched the bottle of out of her hand. He pulled out two glasses and poured her the blood.

He corked the bottle and sniffed at the blood. Pip handed her the blood, it didn't really have a smell since it was cold. Seras awkwardly smiled and held the glass in her pale hand. She watched as he pulled out a sandwich from the basket. Her sweat dropped when she saw it was a foot long.

'Is he trying to tell me something?' Seras thought in dismay.

He took a bite, and chewed after offering her some. She shook her head no and took a drink from the liquid. He gazed at her as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the blood. No matter how disgusted she was by it, it felt and tasted good. Her crimson eyes slightly opened and she began to blush. Pip was watching her like she was a movie. Licking her lips, she swallowed and pulled the glass away.

"What's it like?" Pip asked.

"Being a monster?" Seras asked back.

"No, drinking it?" Pip clarified as he set the sandwich aside.

"It's the best thing in the world, to a vampire I mean," Seras honestly said.

"Have you ever had it from the source?" Pip questioned.

"No…and I don't want it," Seras said seriously.

_Liar._

"Why not?" Pip asked some more.

"I feel like I'm stealing something," Seras explained as she lay down on the blanket and stared up the stars.

"Even if it's donated?" Pip asked.

"I don't know," Seras muttered.

Pip sighed and leaned back after moving the basket from in between them. Seras inhaled the night air and could smell Pip beside her. He had a sent of pineapple to him. Seras rolled to her side and faced him. She smiled and reached out to his hair. Studying the braid, she began to hum as she felt its silkiness.

"Do you have to die a virgin to become a vamp?" Pip softly asked.

"Yeah," Seras sighed as she smiled.

"So I'd become a ghoul?" Pip tried to joke.

"Yep."

"You don't act like your master or any of the freaks. Why is that?" Pip asked.

Seras set the braid down and rolled onto her back.

"I don't like bloodlust, but I can be just as bloodthirsty as any of them," Seras assured.

"Must be a sight," Pip muttered as he reached out and took her cold hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seras asked defensively.

"You rage must be beautiful," Pip clarified.

"You wouldn't say that if I was on your throat," Seras snorted.

"You can have my throat anytime," Pip offered. Sera rolled her eyes and lightly chuckled.

"You don't know what you're dealing with," Seras calmly said.

"You may be a vampire, but you're a female," Pip answered.

Seras decided to give the boy the chills. She rolled over on top of him and nuzzled his neck. He inhaled her hair and smiled as she let her long tongue tease his pulse. Her fangs lengthened and she lightly scraped his neck. Something in the back of her mind told her the perfect spot to bite. She kissed his neck and applied a little bit of pressure. He groaned as exposed more of his neck to her. Seras grinned before she sighed and pulled away. Pip opened his eye and watched as her fangs went back to normal.

"I am not just a woman any longer," Seras firmly explained.

"I don't think you'd harm me," Pip confided. Seras smiled at him and hugged him.

"Integra told me that if I feed from her men then she'd dust me," Seras said as she grinned up at him.

"It could be a secret," Pip whispered.

"Fang marks are visible," Seras frowned.

Pip grinned and reached into the basket. He pulled out a knife and nicked the vein at his elbow. Blood immediately welded up at the spot. Sera panicked and shook her head.

"I never agreed," Seras protested.

"I could bleed to death if you don't hurry," Pip sang.

Seras frowned and licked the little blood puddle. Covering the spot with her lips, she smiled as the warm liquid slid down her throat. It was amazing; it awesome; it was...really arousing. Sucking at the spot, she softly moaned and licked it so it would heal. She didn't want to take too much from him. He felt the spot and smiled at her. Seras lightly smacked him on the shoulder before she lay back down.

"That was better then sex," Pip commented as she blushed.

"Pervert," Seras growled.

"Isn't it intoxicating?" Pip asked.

"Very, and that's why it's dangerous," Seras, explained.

"How so?" Pip asked.

"Your blood holds everything of you in it, I can even tell everything about you," Seras answered.

"Approvable identity theft," Pip sighed.

"I know a lot more about you," Seras confided.

"Hope it didn't make you blush too hard," Pip joked.

"Dirty boy," Seras teased.

"I'm painted black," Pip joked right back.

"You taste good," Seras whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Interesting," Pip whispered back, closing his eyes as well.

_You've seen his death_

'Leave me alone,' Seras growled to Elizabeth.

_Just take him now…save him the pain._

'You're not one for mercy killings.'

_I know…I'm just hungry_

'Leave me for now,' Seras sighed as she opened her eyes.

Her eyes wandered over to Pip. She reached out and moved a stray piece of hair from his face.

'Can I watch my friends die…again?'

"No need to worry," Pip whispered.

Seras held back the tears and rolled onto her stomach. She didn't want to feel the emotion anymore. Looking over at him, she knew that she couldn't turn him. Too many things went against it in her logical mind. She was only a fledgling, and he wasn't a virgin anymore. Reality had to be sad at times. It also sucked and bit hard to the point of screaming in frustration.

_I could turn him for you…is that what you want?_

'He's not a virgin.'

_So, you have thought about it._

'He's a friend…would you want to watch a friend die?'

_You've seen my memories_

'I won't turn him.'

_I could give you the power. You could overthrow Alucard and have Pip all to yourself._

Seras sighed as she closed her eyes. The offer was tempting; it was like holding a piece of meat to a starving dog. Sadly sighing, she accepted the reality of it all. She didn't want the power, and she wouldn't damn Pip's soul to her curse. Thinking of overthrowing Alucard sent a pain to her heart as well; she didn't even think about it anymore. He was demented, but still kind to her. Alucard had also given her a life that she would never have dreamed of. Even if she had to watch friends die, she would enjoy her time with them.

'Why does the thought of Alucard dieing hurt me so much?' Seras wondered.

* * *

Author's Note:  
This is in no way Pip and Seras, I have another story for that. So please leave a review and much thanks to the previous reviewers  
Props to the Beta NalaravatheRed


	16. More Choices

"When you have to make a choice and don't make it, that is in itself a choice."  
William James

* * *

Decisions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Voices_

**Stressed

* * *

**

_You're weak…_

Holding his stiffening body to her chest she sobbed. Tears of blood ran down her face. The last of the living soldiers had left her alone with the captain. She yelled out as her eyes closed, she didn't want to see reality anymore. She didn't want to see his throat torn out. She didn't want to see the corpse of his murderer. Zorin Blitz had fatally wounded her only human friend; she had to watch another one close to her die. Seras crimson eyes flashed with anger as she stared at Zorin's corpse, it gave her a sort of comfort. Seras had taken Pip's blood after he died and then went to Zorin. Using Zorin's face, she scraped the woman's face across the wall much like butter to toast.

_You hesitated…you're a failure._

Seras' crimson eyes opened in anger as she began to growl. His blood flowed through her veins. She was no longer the weak vampire. The dark blood within her veins had risen to the surface; she could feel her master with her. Her white hair had blood in it; it was stuck together in some places. Getting to her feet, she watched as her arms turn into the massive bat wings. Seras had a job to do; she failed Pip and the men, but she would not fail Integra. Running out of the hallway, she jumped through the window and into the night sky.

_Let the blood flow through you…accept it…accept my power._

Seras growled as she pushed Elizabeth away from her mind. The woman growled her own rage before shutting up. The air was warm as she flew towards Integra. Her eyes narrowed as she landed inside the building.

'I can read the treachery within their minds,' Seras thought as she rushed to Integra.

"Where's Master?" Seras questioned as her arms returned to normal.

She raced through the hallways as she listened to footsteps echo closer. Her eyes began to tear as Pip's memories played throughout her mind again.

'I couldn't save you from Zorin...' Seras thought.

Turning the corner, she heard the sound of clashing metal. Integra was backed up against the wall with her saber held in front of her. The priest was adding more pressure to his blade as he continued his descent. Seras crouched low as she sprung for his neck, her teeth now like those of a shark's mouth. In one smooth bite, she ripped the back of his neck out. The priest's head fell to the floor with a satisfying plop.

"Welcome back," Integra greeted as she caught her breath.

"Orders, Sir?" Seras calmly waited.

Integra raised an eyebrow; something had changed within the timid girl. The white hair and crimson uniform gave away a physical change.

"She's a true Nosferatu." the Irish voice echoed throughout the room.

Seras gasped as stepped in front of Integra. No more of her friends or workers would be dying tonight. Father Alexander Anderson stepped out of the shadows. He held no bayonets. Seras prepared to attack as he stepped closer to her. His emerald eyes held a bit of grief within the depths.

"It seems Enrico Maxwell has gone off the edge." Integra commented as she lit up a cigar.

"Gone mad with the power, he kills all without a thought." Anderson confirmed.

"Just because one Catholic's gone over the edge, doesn't mean we accept strays." Seras replied.

"Respect is earned," Anderson assured.

"What of the other regenerators?" Seras inquired.

"Wouldn't trust them." Anderson answered.

"Orders, Sir Integra?" Seras decided to ask.

"Work with Anderson; search and destroy." Integra ordered.

A spark of darkness swept throughout Seras mind as she nodded. She could taste the blood on her lips. The craving for death was becoming intoxicating. Seras handed Integra a spare gun and ammo. Securing the room, Anderson and her both left. The enemy of my enemy is my friend; this was a time of war. Anderson remained quiet as they walked through the hallways. Seras growled and punched through the wall, she crushed a ghoul as she pulled it through.

"You've become violent." Anderson observed as they ran outdoors. Seras darkly chuckled as watched her favorite memory play in her mind.

"I'm a vampire." Seras easily answered.

"You're a strong one too." Anderson mumbled as he pulled out his bayonets.

Seras grunted and let her crimson eyes scan the forest around her. The rest of the soldiers were still coming back to fight. Over a hundred regenerators surrounded them as her and the Anderson stood in the middle.

"You'd follow a power hungry man over the word of god?" Anderson yelled out, his anger was rising.

A few of the regenerators hesitated before they continued to stalk them. Seras sighed and shook her head as she dropped her empty guns. This would be an old fashion fight, with swords and hands.

"They say idiots follow other idiots." Seras replied as she stood back to back with Anderson.

"We are allies Seras. I wouldn't harm you on purpose." Anderson whispered. Seras tensed as the blood tears gathered in her eyes.

"Allies for now…maybe we can hold another future together." Seras hoped.

Seras jumped into the air and seemed to float there for a minute before she spotted her first victim. Lunging back to the ground she landed on the regenerator's shoulders. Grasping his head on the sides, she used her weight to rip the head off. Footsteps sounded behind her as they body fell. Using the head like a ball, she threw it and crushed another's priest face. Blood splattered her face and she grinned as jumped into the fighting crowd of bodies.

Anderson was easily taking down the priests that refused to step away from the evil that Maxwell had gone into. Anderson cursed them to hell as he pulled a blade from his shoulder. A bullet shot past his face and into the other priest's head. The priest fell over with a loud thud. Anderson's eyes looked over at the person in suspicion before he truly smiled.

"Heinkel Wulf." Anderson greeted as he punched another priest away.

"Maxwell's gone over the edge..." Heinkel mumbled as she shot the back of a head off.

Seras cursed as three priests fell on top of her. Struggling to remove the extra weight, she pulled free one arm. Another priest held down her free arms as she snorted. Even though she was dead, she could still feel the pressure.

_See? You're weak!_

"I'm not weak!" Seras yelled as her powers exploded off her body.

Standing to her feet, she grinned at the scene. Twenty bodies were impaled on the random spikes of shadows. The spikes cut through stomachs, heads, and hearts. Walking over to the shadow spike, she watched the blood twist down it. Reaching out with her tongue she licked up the crimson liquid. Seras snapped out of her trance and ran for the other remaining priests.

_Enjoy the bloodlust; there's no shame in it._

'Leave me alone!' Seras repeated as she watched a female priest run off.

"Who's that?" Seras demanded, the instinct to hunt rising within her.

"That's Heinkel Wulf. She's one of the few allies we have left." Anderson answered.

_Just kill them all. You could be all powerful._

"Don't want power." Seras mumbled out loud.

Anderson raised an eyebrow at her before he went back to fighting. Seras angrily reached over and ripped another throat out. Her body was beginning to tire as she fought on; she hadn't been drinking the blood around her. There was a taste here and there, but nothing filling like the captain's blood. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched another row of priests fall to the ground dead. Five had already backed down and taken prisoner until loyalty could be decided. Ten remained standing, willing to fight for their corrupted leader.

Seras charged and jumped for the tallest priest. His short brown hair reflected in her crimson orbs as she felt the metal slide into her stomach. He raised her above his head as he grinned up at her. She slid a few more inches down the bayonet. Coughing up the blood, she gripped the blade to keep from sliding. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out another blade and brought it down on her. She closed her eyes as she prepared for her final death.

Seras crimson eyes snapped open as she heard the metal hit meat. Blood dripped down onto her face as she fell to the ground. Her eyes shined with wonder and excitement at the priest was ripped in half.

"Master..." Seras whispered as he tossed the body away.

"Death is not an option for you." Alucard scolded as gripped the bayonet handle.

Seras gritted her teeth as he quickly pulled it out. He stared at the blade and licked it before tossing it away. Seras looked around the field to find all the priests dead, impaled or decapitated. She would have been creeped out if it weren't for the loss of blood and weird feeling inside. Seras lazily smiled as he scooped her into his arms and stood to his full height. She squirmed a bit when she felt water soak into her clothing.

"Why are you wet Master?" Seras questioned; the wetness chilled her own skin.

Alucard lightly chuckled as he continued to carry her. Seras noted that Anderson was no longer around.

"They tried to trap me on the ship with Rip Van Wrinkle. I killed her and Integra released the final seal." Alucard quickly explained.

"Your full power." Seras assumed as she relaxed.

_We could have the same power if you release me._

"Voices inside the head will not do." Alucard muttered as he walked through the door.

The sound of a cocking gun echoed in the room. Integra sat back in her leather chair with a cigar lit up. She raised an eyebrow as Alucard laid Seras down on a nearby couch. Heinkel still had her gun aimed at the vampire.

"Report." Integra ordered.

"Targets have been silenced." Alucard assured.

"And how are the grounds?" Integra inquired.

"Cleansed and secured." Alucard grinned as he watched her scowl.

"Your butler's missing." Anderson announced as he walked through the doors.

"Walter..." Seras whispered as her eyes closed.

Integra debated within herself as she stared down at Seras. The girl needed her rest and the grounds were secured. All the priests and remaining freaks had been destroyed. The remaining soldiers could handle the ghouls that were left over.

"Take Seras back to her chambers to rest." Integra ordered as she exhaled the cigar smoke.

"Of course." Alucard replied as he picked Seras up.

Their forms vanished into a dark portal. Heinkel sighed as she put the safety back on her gun. Anderson leaned against the wall and watched as Integra put the cigar out.

"Yumiko could go search the grounds for your butler." Heinkel offered.

"Very well. Anderson and I will remain here." Integra sighed as she threw out the cigar.

Heinkel nodded and left the room to join up with her friend. Anderson took a seat across from Integra. They had business to discuss.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Thanks to the previous reviewers and the readers!  
Props to the wonderful Beta! 


	17. Release

"Never wanted it to end this way my love my darling, believe me when I say to you in love I think I'm falling here."  
Ozzy Osbourne (No More Tears)

* * *

Release

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Integra ran a hand through her hair as she hit away the remains of the cigar. Her blue eyes studied the paladin in front of her as she went over her choices. Yumiko had reported finding Enrico's body mutilated. Integra sighed again, the problems were adding up as the sun rose. Her blue eyes gazed out her window as she listened to gunfire go off every five minutes. Reaching into her cigar box, she found it empty. Resisting the urge to call for Walter, she crossed her hands on her lap. Anderson sat up straight and stared at her with his own piercing eyes.

"What is it that you want from Hellsing?" Integra immediately asked.

"Section 13 is gone, the Vatican will deny out existence and exterminate us," Anderson began.

"This is not my concern," Integra coldly stated.

"I can match up to any monster you put me against. Yumiko and Heinkel have very good skills," Anderson commented as he kept eye contact.

"Would you really work for a Protestant?" Integra curiously questioned.

"I am willing to offer our services to Hellsing if you can give us shelter," Anderson laid out his cards. He had no choice; he had to look after whoever was left. It didn't matter if he worked for the enemy; there was no enemy when you were next on the list to be hunted.

"What guarantees of loyalty can you offer?" Integra questioned as her eyes hardened.

"I only have my life to offer," Anderson claimed as he glared at her.

'There's something more,' Integra thought.

"You may stay here until we work out the edges," Integra agreed with a bit of distrust.

'That's all I need,' Anderson thought.

"Thank you," Anderson said as he stood up.

"Feel free to roam," Integra commented as she watched him leave.

The doors to her office closed as she watched his form vanish. Opening up a drawer, she found another box of cigars. Pulling the box out, she reached for her phone. She would have to deal with the rest of the living soldiers. Most of Millennium had been destroyed, but a few were still out there. She had a feeling that everyone would want raises.

* * *

Seras sighed as she rolled over in her coffin. Her crimson eyes opened as her the smell of blood drifted to her. Pushing a button on the remote the lid to the coffin slowly lifted. Sitting up she swung her feet to the floor. Her eyes roamed through the darkened room in confusion. She couldn't sense anyone around her, but there was a familiar tickle on the edge of her mind. Concentrating on the dark figure, she watched as the candles brightened. Ivory skin reflected in the light as the figure daintily waved her hand.

"Morning love," Elizabeth purred as she sucked on the blood packet.

Seras jumped to her feet and prepared to attack. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and quickly appeared behind Seras. Placing her hands on Seras' shoulders, she pushed the girl to her bed. Elizabeth then stuck a packet of blood into Seras' opening mouth before the girl could protest. Smiling at her quick work, she took Seras face in her hands and smiled at the girl.

"I have good news and bad news," Elizabeth sighed as she leaned back.

"How...? Where did you come from?" Seras demanded as she pulled the packet from her mouth.

"That is a good question," Elizabeth mumbled as she smirked.

"Are you even real?" Seras all but yelled.

"Sadly, not yet. The good news is that I'm going to be free, the bad news is that you can't do anything about it," Elizabeth said slowly, grinning.

"Explain this," Seras growled as she began to finish the blood packet.

* * *

Anderson sighed as he walked into the library. He scanned the rows of books until he found the one he was looking for. He grimaced as he pulled the book from the cobwebs and dust. It felt like old leather, but the markings told him it wasn't leather. Human skin had a special way of aging when used for covers. He ran his rough fingers over the burnt lettering and walked over to a chair. He opened the aged book and sighed as he blew away the dust. It was written in Latin, a language he had taken to learning for a hobby.

"The Book of Sinners," Anderson mumbled as he searched for the pages.

He grinned as he found the picture of the woman he had been searching for. Elizabeth Bathory, the true history of when she had been damned. There were many things about historical figures taken out of the books. The true nature of humans could be very disgusting. He read through her bloodline and his eyes widened. Seras Victoria was freshly written at the edge of the line. His eyes narrowed as he wondered about the girl.

Seras may be a vampire, a child of darkness, but he knew her first. He searched the book and found that it went over the curse through her bloodline. His eyes wandered to the sky and found that the moon was fading. Licking his lips in nervousness, he read on. He pinched the bridge of his nose and growled. The girl was in for some trouble if what the book said was true.

"Hellsing is deciding to keep strays," Alucard's voice echoed through the darkness.

"Why did you turn her?" Anderson growled out as his temper flared.

Green eyes roamed the darkness as the heavy footfalls of boots echoed. Anderson knew that those crimson eyes were tracking his movement. Laughter erupted around him as he spun around. Alucard's body was shadowed by the darkness as his grin spread across his face. Those orange glasses did not hide his crimson eyes tonight. Both of the men stared at each other, sizing each other up.

"She was on her death bed thanks to you," Alucard decided to toy with human. Anderson felt the guilt hit him; he growled and focused on his anger.

"You know of her bloodline," Anderson accused.

"Her bloodline is a problem, but the power she has is worth the trouble," Alucard explained.

"If Elizabeth becomes free…then all will truly die," Anderson warned as he dropped the book.

"Elizabeth has no means of escaping," Alucard assured with growing annoyance.

"Elizabeth has completed most of the ritual already," Anderson softly said. Alucard's grin fell from his face as he began to scowl.

"Explain," Alucard demanded.

"Elizabeth needs her bloodline mixed with a Hellsing bloodline. She also needs to have a fledgling from her vampiric blood bring across another. The said fledgling has to go through some horrors and drink the blood of a willing victim," Anderson explained as he kicked the book towards Alucard.

"Anything else?" Alucard asked in boredom.

"The victim has to willing," Anderson growled.

"That will never happen, no victim is **truly** willing," Alucard mocked as he began to vanish into the darkness.

* * *

Elizabeth kissed Seras' forehead as the young vampire groaned in pain. She pushed Seras onto her back and stared down at her.

"Any minute now," Elizabeth purred, "our souls will merge."

"Vampires don't have souls," Seras mumbled.

"You do because you're of my line, and I have a soul because they could only destroy my body and bind me," Elizabeth answered.

"What do you plan to do?" Seras weakly asked.

"I will make us the strongest and the most beautiful," Elizabeth whispered in glee.

"Master is the strongest," Seras mumbled.

"Once we come into power…he will be the weakest," Elizabeth promised as she fell into Seras.

"I'll kill myself before I let you free," Seras darkly promised.

Elizabeth laughed as she began to merge within Seras' soul. Seras frowned as she found herself darkly chuckling.

"To late," her voice whispered.

'It's time to come to our power.'

* * *

Integra cursed as the building shook. She bit her cigar in half as she pushed away from the desk. She ran over to her window and stared out at the cloud of rising dusk. Seras shook her white hair from the dust and shot off into the air. The moon came out off hiding as she stood on the roof of a truck. Her crimson eyes drank in the light and she laughed. She looked down at her outfit and frowned as she glared at the thing.

She ran a hand over her body with a grin. A crimson tank top replaced the uniform as leather pants formed around her legs. She laughed as she turned her gaze on Integra. Her crimson eyes sparked with something dark and unknown.

"Finally," Seras smirked as she stretched.

Integra calmly opened her window and stared back at Seras.

"What is the meaning of this Seras?" Integra demanded.

Seras tilted her head in confusion as she watched Integra. Sighing she looked at part of the Hellsing mansion. The sidewall and part of the ground was blown up. Seras grinned and shook her head.

"I got a bit carried away," Seras answered.

"A bit?" Integra dryly repeated.

"How about you shut up and I won't kill you right away?" Seras offered as she grinned.

The rest of the cigar fell from Integra's mouth. Her cheeks flushed in anger as she shot a death glare at the girl.

"Alucard!" Integra yelled.

Seras smirked at Integra's intense emotional change. Alucard appeared from the shadows, standing between Seras and Integra. Seras looked down at him with a superior smile.

"You called?" Alucard calmly said as he studied Seras.

"What is the meaning of her behavior?" Integra demanded to know.

"Meet Seras' other half," Anderson introduce as he ran into Integra's office.

"Now you've ruined my introduction," Seras scolded with a frown.

"She's awakened," Anderson growled.

"The Bathory bloodline has been released," Integra sighed as she reached for a cigar.

"I only need two things," Seras began.

"You will remember who the master is," Alucard warned.

Seras crouched down and grinned at him.

"I have always been the master you pathetic dog," Seras growled as her fangs lengthened.

"Seras!" Anderson called out.

Seras turned her head towards Anderson before she glared at him.

"Why would she listen to you?" Seras questioned.

"Seras, it's safe to come back," Anderson tried to coax. Seras throw her head back and laughed at him.

"We only need two things, before we become perfect," Seras explained. "We need Hellsing's blood and Alucard's death."

* * *

Author's Note:  
I just realized there are only two more chapters in this story.Please review!  
Props to the wonderful beta. 


	18. Destruction

"Smiling like a Cheshire cat"

* * *

Destruction

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Voices_

**Stressed**

* * *

Seras grinned as she fully faced Integra. Her hands began to glow a pale white as Integra fell. Anderson caught her and laid her on the floor. Her breathing was even and Seras chuckled. She inhaled the air and licked her lips.

"Blood is not the only means to drain a person," she commented as she inhaled Integra's energy.

"Seras, this isn't you," Anderson pleaded as he stared out the window.

"You're right…this isn't me," Seras replied as she lunged towards him.

Seras flashed her fangs as she soared through the air. It wasn't necessary to kill the priest, but he was in their way. Anderson pulled out two bayonets and blocked her fists as they came towards his head. She hissed and pulled away from the blessed metal. Growling she caught movement from her left. Shadows wrapped around her little body as she struggled out of the darkness.

"Alucard," Seras hissed.

"You will behave," Alucard warned as he tightened his grip on her.

"I was going to make your death quick since Seras has an attachment to you...but you've just ruined that!" Seras growled as she sliced through the shadows.

She dove for him and pushed him down. The ground exploded around them as dirt and debris flew everywhere. Seras bit into his neck and tore out his throat. His eyes widened in amusement as the pain sent jolts through his body. Seras licked her lips as she jumped away from his body. The shadows exploded from his body and attacked her like spears. Seras laughed as she pushed them away with a thought.

"I have years experience over you," Seras laughed as she impaled him through the chest.

"You have to fight the evil!" Anderson called out. Seras jumped away from Alucard as the scriptures bound her powers.

"Damn you all!" Seras hissed as her eyes flashed crimson.

_You can have my body, just leave them be!_

'Seras, I need Integra and Alucard's death to complete my power,' Elizabeth explained.

_You're powerful enough now!_

'Don't try and tempt the devil,' Elizabeth warned.

"Seras, you will obey your master," Alucard warned as he punched her to the ground.

"Seras isn't here," She mocked as she attacked him.

Seras jumped to Hellsing roof and looked through the window. Integra's life was fading too slowly for her tastes. A lock of her hair fell from her head as a thin line of blood trickled down her face. Seras reached up and broke the string, the cut on her cheek quickly healed. Her crimson eyes gazed at the woods and she frowned.

"Welcome back Walter," Seras greeted.

Walter stepped out from the shadows. His black hair covered his crimson eyes as he held the gloves up. The timid nun followed behind him as her glasses slid down his nose. Heinkel appeared next to Yumiko with a smile.

"The control chip was fried when I electrocuted him," Yumiko shyly explained.

"Where is Sir Integra?" Walter demanded as he stared up Seras.

"Here to be with her in her last moments?" Seras asked with a grin.

Walter growled and quickly made a run for the mansion. When he vanished into the house Seras turned her attention back to Alucard. Her crimson eyes softened before she once more hardened them. Anderson tossed more scriptures to her.

"Enough foreplay," Seras growled.

Her dark energy sparked around her as the scriptures exploded into black flames. The papers fell to ash around them as she raised her power levels. Seras gathered a ball of shadow to her hand and held them in front of herself. She stared into the black with an insane grin.

"You should appreciate darkness," Seras coldly commented as she sent the black orb towards Alucard.

Alucard swatted the black orb away with look of boredom. Seras growled as she formed more energy balls with in her hands. Alucard sidestepped a few before yawning.

"All these years and you're still weak," Alucard commented with a grin.

"Weak!" Seras yelled as her body formed into shadows.

She yelled as a giant Black Panther jumped from the shadows. It opened its eight crimson eyes and bared it fangs. Alucard raised an eyebrow and grinned as he felt her power levels raise. She smirked at him as her panther roared.

"Too shy to play?" Seras mocked.

_Leave them alone!_

"Shut up," Elizabeth growled as their familiar attacked.

Alucard released his own familiar and dodged the panther's claws. He growled as he sensed Seras' energy peak out from Elizabeth's own power. She was in there, trapped within barriers. He scowled at the options open to him, not many.

_You can have the body…just leave them!_

'I will not rest till they're all dead!' Elizabeth shouted to Seras.

"I will not hesitate to destroy you," Alucard warned.

Elizabeth grinned as she looked over at Alucard; he had caught Seras' attention. Seras remained frozen in her darkness.

"So you don't care for the girl?" Elizabeth questioned.

"That is none of your concern," Alucard growled as the panther bit his dog.

_He doesn't care…_

'Not even a little,' Elizabeth enforced.

_I really am nothing to everyone._

'You're everything to me…I need you…I want you,' Elizabeth purred as she caressed Seras' mind.

_Kill them…I don't care._

"Finally," Elizabeth shouted in triumph.

Alucard's eyes narrowed as Seras eyes bled crimson. The white vanished from her eyes as crimson remained. Her fangs lengthened past her lower lip as she snarled at him. Cracking her knuckles she grinned, her fingernails lengthened to claws. The Black Panther vanished back into her body as she jumped down to the ground. A thin coat onyx coated her skin as she approached Alucard.

"This is your last chance to give Seras her body back," Alucard warned as he conspicuously smiled.

Seras softly laughed as she grinned down at him. She shook her head as her chest rose with each dark chuckle.

"Seras has given herself to me, she will not be back until I am finished," Elizabeth informed.

"She would never do that," Alucard firmly announced with his own grin. Seras grinned and shook her head.

"So sure of yourself," Seras taunted, "you left her."

"What are you talking about?" Alucard asked. He was becoming irritated.

"You don't need her the way **I **do. Why would she side with someone that doesn't want her?"

"She is mine," Alucard warned.

"She doesn't understand the ways of vampires, you have to remember her human emotions are most appealing," Elizabeth laughed.

Alucard narrowed his crimson eyes as his own familiar vanished into the shadows.

"She thought she was nothing, but to me she is everything."

"What thoughts have you distorted?" Alucard demanded.

'He thinks we're crazy,' Elizabeth cried to Seras.

_Take them away...take them all away..._

"It's time for you to go," Seras whispered in demonic glee.

The shadows rushed around her as they formed above her head. Elizabeth took full control of the body as Seras closed her mental eyes. Alucard stood still, ready to attack if need be. Elizabeth laughed as she sent the shadows towards Alucard. Black flames engulfed his body as Seras opened her eyes in the last minute.

_What have I've done?_

"Finally, we're almost free," Elizabeth laughed as she watched the flames burn.

_I keep causing more deaths._

"Such a beautiful night and event."

_I can't let her continue._

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she felt Seras rise. The girl was becoming brash in her actions.

_No more death.

* * *

_

Author's Note:  
I only have one more chapter left in the story to release and then it's finished. My brain has abandoned me. I think it quit when it came to a decision about this story.  
Please review!

Answers to Reviewers:  
**Dragongigi:** Thanks for your review I don't look at as a flame it is criticism and I appericate it because I begin to worry when something seems to good. And here are some answers...  
The reason Seras became a bit more timid was because of the change and the sudden appearance of her guardian. The change made her question her humanity and if she was even worth existing. Anderson made her feel like shit and then she went and thought she killed the only person who was really like family to her  
**What happened to Sera's power?** I didn't see a true need for the power, and Elizabeth felt that something that weak needed to be gotten rid of. She felt that it was a flaw in her perfect body  
**What is Alucard's master plan for breaking the curse? **Alucard really had no plan for breaking the curse, he figured that Elizabeth would remain locked away without being released(assuming really does make an ass of you and me, this proves it for Alucard)  
**Why is Anderson still alive? Didn't he die? **Integra mentioned that Section 13 came and scraped him up from the castle grounds, he didn't really die, he was just disassembled for the time being. Section 13 just stitched him back up like a modern Frankenstein  
**Why is Seras not doing something to get rid of Elizabeth?** Seras is just hoping to ignore Elizabeth and keep her locked within herself. She didn't see a major problem with ELizabeth as long as she had full control of herself  
**Is there going to be a romance between Alucard and Seras? **There subtle romance with actions and little words. I can't see Alucard getting down on his knee and speaking romance. I don't think a vampire would have the same human concept of love, I'm trying to look at from a mentally unstable person's point of view. It's like a 'I hate you, don't leave me sort of thing'  
I hope this answers some questions, or at least didn't confusion anymore. If not leave another review and I'll try and answer again. But thanks for the review it meant a lot.


	19. Freedom

"My life has been a nightmare, my soul is fractured to the bone  
If I must be lonely, I think I'd rather be alone..."  
Stabbing Westward (Save Yourself)

* * *

Freedom

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Voices_

**Stressed**

* * *

Seras watched the black flames as they continued to burn. Elizabeth snorted at how weak Alucard had been. She turned her attention to the window and saw that Integra was fading faster. Her grin spread across her face, everything was going according to plan. Elizabeth reached up and grasped their heart as it tightened in pain. She stumbled backwards as it painfully squeezed again. Her eyes widened in worry before she cursed the pain again.

Elizabeth fell to her rear with a hard thump. Her crimson eyes were wild with worry. Her claws became normal fingernails and the fangs returned to their normal size. Falling to her back she clutched at their heart as it tightened again. Muttering 'no' Elizabeth hit the ground with her fist. Her crimson eyes narrowed in anger as the pain continued to stab at their heart.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth hissed as she pushed herself to her knees.

_Taking back my body._

"It's too late to go back...they're all dead and gone," Elizabeth sneered scornfully.

Seras hesitated in thought before she scowled. Determination flashed in her eyes before she reached out to Elizabeth's soul. Seras grasped onto the black energy that was Elizabeth. Seras snapped her own energy back with a hiss; it was so evil it burned her. Gritting her teeth she grasped onto the energy and pulled with all might. Elizabeth cursed the girl as their body went into a coma like state. Integra sat up gasping for air as she felt her own life return to her. The black flames continued to burn, as the body lay dead to the world on the ground.

* * *

Seras grinned in victory as she stared at the white room around her. Elizabeth was angrily pushing herself to her feet. She had a crimson dress on; her eyes were a darker shade of crimson. Elizabeth growled as she stomped over to Seras. Pulling her hand back, she smacked Seras to the floor. Seras backed away from the enraged woman as the blood trailed down her mouth. Elizabeth kicked her away and continued after her.

"What have you done?" Elizabeth demanded, as her eyes flashed with hate.

"You're trapped here...in this void," Seras answered as she stood to her feet.

"Stupid girl! You stupid, weak, pathetic girl!" Elizabeth ranted as she slowly advanced on Seras.

"Welcome to your freedom," Seras greeted as she glared at Elizabeth.

"After I protected you..."

"You've been nothing but a curse," Seras growled.

"I gave you a reason to live..."

"You tried to kill my Master and everyone else!"

"Time to die," Elizabeth growled as she lunged at Seras.

Seras squeaked as she dodged Elizabeth's attack. Elizabeth calmly stood back up and laughed. Seras began to back up; she didn't want to take her eyes off the crazed woman. Elizabeth's presence became more demonic by the second.

'How do I kill her?' Seras seriously thought as she kept backing away.

"Once you're dead I'll have your body and truly be free," Elizabeth sang as she charged Seras.

Seras hit the ground and cried out in pain. Elizabeth wrapped her hands around her neck and began to strangle her. She laughed as she continued to choke her. Crimson clashed against crimson as they both stared at each other.

'You know a vampire can't be choked to death.' A male voice calmly informed.

Seras glanced around the room and smiled in relief. A crack had formed on the wall. Shadows were leaking through as crimson eyes stared at her.

"Master," Seras whispered.

"He's dead...pretty soon you'll be joining him," Elizabeth growled with a grin.

'Not fighting back?' Alucard questioned within her mind.

'How do I kill a monster?' Seras questioned back.

'Like every other monster,' Alucard answered.

"That helps," Seras mumbled as she clawed at Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth pulled away and grasped her bleeding face. Seras quickly pushed her away and began to think. Elizabeth quickly healed her wounds and stalked Seras again.

'Elizabeth's a monster…but she also is a soul,' Seras quickly thought.

'How do you destroy a soul?' Alucard questioned as his body formed in the room.

_"Blood is not the only means to drain a person."_

"Feed on the soul," Seras mumbled as she faced Elizabeth.

"Very good," Alucard congratulated as he watched her.

Elizabeth grabbed Seras by the hair and pulled her to herself. Seras quickly turned around and bit Elizabeth in the neck. As quick as she could she forced her energy into her own body. Elizabeth laughed as Seras tried to quickly drain her soul. Seras grinned when she felt the soul weakening in her grasp.

"You will never be rid of me," Elizabeth promised as her soul became weaker. Seras pulled away and pushed the woman to the ground.

"I can try," Seras muttered.

"I will always be with you," Elizabeth taunted as she began to fade. "I will always be the evil in your mind."

"And I'll be there to push you away," Seras whispered as the room faded.

* * *

Seras slowly opened her eyes and tried to pull away. Strong hands held her in place as her vision returned. Smiling despite the pain in her body, she gazed up at her master. Alucard reached out and smoothed her bangs from her face before he stood with her in his arms. Seras had a thoughtful look before she reached out and touched the seals on his hands. They quickly vanished and she passed out. A grin spread across his face as the dark portal opened behind him.

"Seras!" Anderson called out in worry.

Alucard vanished with Seras into the darkness. Integra weakly sat up and stared at the flames as they vanished. Her front lawn was destroyed, but so was one of biggest threats to the world. Anderson growled and ran a hand through his hair. Integra reached into her box and pulled out a cigar.

"Where did they go?" Heinkel asked as she studied the damage.

"Probably to that castle," Integra commented as she lit the cigar.

Anderson sighed as he made his way to the door. Walter stood in the shadows waiting for an order. The mind chip had been damaged, but he didn't return to his human self.

"Where are you going?" Walter calmly asked.

"Back to the castle," Anderson commented.

"You'll never release her soul or whatever it is you plan," Integra informed him.

"I plan to...visit someday," Anderson commented before he vanished.

* * *

Seras yawned as she stretched. Panic flooded her senses when she felt her hands connect with something hard. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness around her. Using her strength, she threw the lid to the coffin open. Not bothering to breath, she studied her surroundings. She was back in the castle basement again. Stepping out of the coffin, she weakly stood up. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed as the cold air brushed against her. Closing her eyes, she was relieved to find that Elizabeth was no longer in her mind.

She stumbled around in the dimly lit basement until she found a chair. Sitting down she noticed a goblet. She sniffed the air and her fangs lengthened. Looking over the rim of the goblet, she stared at the crimson liquid. The smooth surface taunted her as she reached out for it. Pulling her hand away, she sat back in the chair.

"There is no shame in hunger," Alucard whispered in her ear.

Seras quickly turned around and smiled. He was stepping out of the shadows. He smoothly walked over to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. She relaxed when she didn't feel any dangerous emotions coming from him.

"Master, where are we?" Seras questioned.

"Home," Alucard assured as he picked up the goblet.

"Home," Seras repeated as she drank from the goblet.

Alucard smiled as he watched her drink. She was weak from the battle, but she would be powerful. The potential in her left him waiting in anticipation. Seras finished the blood and licked her lips. She turned her gaze to Alucard and stared him in the eyes. His face slowly moved towards hers as she sighed and closed her eyes. His cool breath tickled her lips as she fully realized.

"You need to rest," Alucard whispered to her.

He led her to the coffin and helped her back into it. He sat on the edge and played with bits of her hair. Her eyes began to drift close as she felt her body relax for its sleep.

"Do you love me?" Seras quickly questioned. He froze in his actions as he stared down at her.

"Vampires feel other things," Alucard vaguely answered.

"Oh," Seras mumbled a bit disappointed.

"But you are mine," Alucard continued as she fell into her sleep.

He smiled as he closed her lid. He sat down beside the coffin and stared at it in slight wonder. He had eternity to show her what it meant to be a true vampire. Human emotions were different then vampires, she would learn that love was just a concept. Smirking he tilted his hat over his eyes and reclined in the chair. His smirk grew when he thought about how long eternity would be.

End

* * *

Author's Note:

This is where it's ending, I don't know if I'll make a sequel to it. I haven't thought about a sequel to it, but if I do I'll post an author's not in this story to alert people to it.  
Thanks to the constant reviewers! Thanks to the reviewers and the the readers!  
I enjoyed writing this fic and I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did.  
Don't forget to thank the Beta! **NalaravatheRed**


End file.
